I Am To Blame
by REDEADED
Summary: Lapis is on the verge of failing senior year and needs help in her classes. Even though the relationship between her and Jasper is full of pure hatred she needs to use Peridot's mind to her advantage and maybe even get the little nerd to herself somehow.
1. Eyes On Target

I wanted this to be a one-shot but figured it couldn't be if I wanted to include certain things so here goes another lapidot tale! Forgive me for flooding the tag with my stories...

* * *

Lapis had anger issues and was very happy to relieve the anger via breaking bones and smashing people into the ground. Whilst she couldn't do that in the middle of class, she could wait for the final bell to ring and go looking for trouble. She was failing a few classes and was warned by the principal that if she didn't shape up she would have to repeat her senior year all over again! She needed a nerd on her side, but being feared usually didn't help in that department nor did it help that your rival was best friends with the smartest girl in the entire school.

Peridot was a gifted student who enjoyed being smart and spending time with her best friends Pearl and Jasper. She enjoyed the outings with the group of girls and silly little sleepovers they would have, so you could imagine the un-comfort in her being when Lapis sauntered over and gently tapped her shoulder wearing what she thought was a kind smile yet others would perceive it as a beast eyeing it's prey.

"Hello there Peridot, my name is Lapis Lazuli." Lapis extended her hand out and smiled softer as the blonde in front of her nervously shook her hand. Lapis thought she looked cute in her blue jeans and green top with a flannel. She hoped her outfit of a black and blue beanie with a black pull over hoodie wouldn't fully frighten the poor girl. "I've only recently moved to this school and already i'm in dire need of tutoring. I hear your a very intelligent woman and I was wondering if you could teach me a few things?" Peridot kept her notebook in front of her face seeing as it would be rude to open her locker door and hide behind it. "I don't bite, not at first." Lapis shot Peridot a wink and made the blonde blush only to see her eyes grow wide at seeing Lapis pinned against the locker by her friend Jasper.

"Fuck off Lazuli, don't touch my friends." Jasper growled out only to get a punch to the nose and a snarl from the beanie wearing teen.

"Don't command me you bitch! Just because I finally moved here doesn't mean your my fucking boss!" Jasper rubbed her nose before letting Lapis back on her feet. Returning the smile to her face Lapis turned to see Peridot shaking and scrambling behind Jasper. "Think it over please? I could really use the help and I can pay you for your time, one way or another." Lapis shot her one more wink before bumping into Jasper and heading out the back doors towards her home. Peridot calmed down and walk in front of Jasper offering a hug unto which the giant woman accepted and lifted Peridot making her yelp.

"You alright Peri? That was the punk I told you about from over the summer." Jasper mumbled setting the blonde down and rubbing her back.

"I'm fine Jasper, she was kind of intimidating but if she needs help then I think I just may-"

"NO!" Peridot shook at the outburst but eased back into comfort as she noticed the fright on Jasper's face. "She's not trust worthy Peri believe me, that little bitch is two-faced somehow I just know it." Pearl had walked over at the commotion and smacked jasper's arm getting her to stop being so loud.

"What's the problem over here that I can hear you on the other side of the building?!" Pearl demanded sending an angry look at the now ashamed Jasper. "You better not be starting fights again."

"I wasn't Pearl sheesh!" Jasper grumbled looking away and stuffing her hands in her jacket pocket. Pearl rolled her eyes but hugged the tall woman regardless earning a blush out of the taller woman. "Lapis was trying to convince Peridot to be her tutor and I was merely warning her about Lapis' behavior is all."

"I don't know who this Lapis is but you should still trust Peridot to make her own decision. Do what you feel is right Peridot." Pearl commented hugging the blonde tightly. Peridot smiled at both women and nodded before putting her books away and heading to her own home. Later that night she decided to update her facebook and noticed a friend request from Lapis. She was still very uncomfortable with the woman so she had decided to just simply message her about how sorry she was that Jasper had shoved her into the lockers and was considering taking Lapis up on her offer.

'Let me know tomorrow please, I would like for us to start as soon as possible. Getting lessons from a cutie makes it all the more enjoyable anyway.'

Peridot blushed and closed out of every tab before turning off her labtop and going to bed. She felt this would be an interesting way to meet someone and besides it might be worth telling her teachers about in case it would give her extra credit of some sort.

* * *

-REDEADED


	2. Tempting The Young

Trying to make Lapis as mean as possible tell me if it's working.

* * *

Lapis ran her hand through her blue hair as she finally turned off her car, an 8 hour shift of delivering pizza's was surprisingly exhausting for having to merely walk up stairs or hills. She unlocked the front door and instantly went up the stairs only waving at her mom across the hall before shutting her door and falling into her desk chair clicking on her facebook tab to see a message icon.

'Dear Lapis, I apologize for Jasper's behavior today that was far beyond impolite and wish you the best of not finding her fully repulsive. If it's any consolation I am leaning towards the idea of becoming your tutor, hopefully this will be a wonderful experience for the both of us.'

Lapis grinned and rubbed her hands together before replying and closing her laptop, one step closer to getting her little plaything on her side. It would take a while but who knows? Maybe by the end of the year she could convince the girl to do her homework for her and perhaps even more! Lapis laughed herself to sleep and slept peacefully that night. Come morning Lapis was up bright and early taking a quick shower and practically jumping into her clothes! Her mother was a bit surprised but none the less had her lunch already packed in a bag for the girl. Kissing her mother's cheek she ignored her father's dark stares and merely smiled brighter to drown him out.

Peridot was already on her bus riding to school beside Pearl chatting away about homework or whatever they felt like talking about that morning.

"I think i'm going to tutor Lapis." Peridot proclaimed with a smile on her face. Pearl gave her a worried look for a moment but nodded none the less. "She can't be as bad as Jasper says she is."

"I'm not going to judge her without knowing who she is but Peri, Jasper isn't a loose canon for no reason you know that." Peridot nodded at Pearl's words but still felt like she should be able to find out on her own. "Just promise you'll stop trying to help her if she gets out of hand."

"I promise Pearl." Peridot hugged the taller girl as they walked to their first periods on the different sides of the school. Peridot ran up with a hug to Jasper's side making the giant woman jump slightly before lifting up the smaller woman and squeezing giggles out of her. "Hey there Amazonian!"

"Hey there short stuff." Jasper returned with a smirk. "I take it you slept well?" Opening her locker and gathering her necessities for the next few periods Jasper absentmindedly listened to her best friend ramble on about how her favorite show was slowly becoming the worst thing on television but she needed to know how it ended. The conversation ended as a blue-haired woman appeared with a short wave and a wink in Peridot's direction. Jasper slowly stepped in front of Peridot earing a scowl from the bluenette who shoved past her and returned to her kind smile towards the blonde.

"Sorry to bother you this early in the morning my dear Peridot but have you come to a decision as of yet?" Lapis asked giving Peridot doe eyes making the blonde blush and shiver slightly.

"I will s-see you a-after school in the library. What do you need help with?"

"Math and History mainly." Peridot took a look in her locker and shot Lapis a thumbs up before shutting it.

"I am equipped with all that I will need."

"Thank you oh so very much!" Lapis cheered and shook Peridot's hand for a good while making the tiny blonde smile up at her. "I will see you after school my dear tutor, don't forget about me now!" Lapis shot her another wink before strutting to her class around the corner leaving Peridot with a goofy grin and an annoyed look upon Jasper's face.

"Don't fall for her Peridot, she's a cleaver vixen." The blonde shook the smile from her face and hummed in approval of Jasper's warning before sharing goodbyes and heading to class. Jasper and Lapis had a few periods together and even sat next to one another in one of them making the giant women more annoyed than before. Jasper wouldn't have had a worse day if she didn't see Lapis writing her notes in class, taking a peak her blood began to boil at the words:

'Cute friend you got, how fast do you think I can make her mine?'

Jasper broke her pencil in half tossing it in the bluenette's face before pulling out a pen to continue jotting down notes. Lapis hunched over with a wicked grin and a low evil laugh. As class came to an end Jasper jumped up to make a threat only to see Lapis dash across the hall and into the library, safety from the Amazonian woman. Jasper marched forward and glared at the bluenette only to soften her gaze as Pearl skipped over and hugged her arm.

"Hey Jasp, wanna hang out for a while?" Jasper agreed quickly and took a stroll with Pearl to the snow cone stand as Peridot sat proudly in front of her failing school mate.

"Alright Lazuli! Let's get down to business! Show me where your actually failing to understand." Lapis scooted closer pulling out her homework motioning towards which problems she was having trouble understanding. Math was a pain in the ass but Peridot was shockingly very easy to understand and if anything it made Lapis wear a genuine smile on her face at finally understanding these equations and confusing algebra questions. "You finally understand?" Lapis' head shot up:

"Actually... yeah! I do!" Peridot smiled brightly and giggled loudly catching herself and turning away with a large blush. Lapis found it adorable and mentally smacked herself for showing a sign of affection. "Let's move on to history then shall we?" Lapis mentally growled at herself and convinced herself to only see Peridot as an object to be used and not cared for. Speeding through it Lapis ran her fingers over Peridot's hand earning a shiver from the poor girl as she shot her arm back. Lapis chuckled softly and thanked the girl for everything. "Can we do more in two days?"

"Sure, but I must ask you to refrain from touching me without permission please." Peridot asked looking uncomfortable.

"I apologize my dear tutor, i'm very affectionate when someone shows me kindness. I just wanted to show you I am grateful for you sacrificing your time for me." Lapis got closer and slowly hugged the tiny blonde closely whispering into her ear. "Thank you for everything my darling Peridot." Peridot's face was bright red earning a laugh from Lapis.

'Got her hooked, in no time I'll have you as my toy little one.' She declared proud of herself.

"Right." Peridot began. "See you in a few days, good bye!" Peridot ran out of the library ignoring the shouting older woman and making a run for the snow cone stand Pearl had mentioned to her earlier. Lapis merely smiled and took her time getting to her car. She was excited about this, she was learning but also slowly getting closer to having a cute nerd being her pet.

* * *

-REDEADED


	3. Your Enticing

This is going to be an interesting chapter to write. I'm glad you are all enjoying this story so far, i'm tripped out Evil Lapis is actually this fun to write with it's a good change of pace from my fluff filled fics. I'm sure I made it apparent by now but this entire story is based around a fight scene I thought up for Lapis.

* * *

Lapis had the afternoon off and didn't really think about school work until she walked around the corner of her locker and saw Peridot waving her down. It was odd but why not take another opportunity to make her feel closer right? The more she likes you the easier it gets to having her do what you say. Lapis threw on her usual kind smile and waltz over to her school mate.

"Hey there cutie, something you need?" Peridot smiled with a small blush at the nickname.

"I was wondering if I could maybe hang out with you for the afternoon? I'd like to meet some of your friends and see if they are as nice as you!" Lapis kept her eye from twitching knowing that she was stuck between a rock and a hard place! If she declined then Peridot would not only question her but quite possibly not trust her around her own friends! On the other hand she absolutely out right never wanted Peridot around her friends this early in the game, how would she feel about lazy kids with nothing better to do?

"W-W-Why would you wanna meet us lame-o kids?" Lapis chuckled out nervously. Peridot hopped forward and held the bluenette's hand gently causing her to shiver with anticipation.

"Your not lame Lapis, your kind although maybe a bit too touchy feely..."

"Says the one holding onto my hand for life."

"Am not!" Peridot huffed out pulling her hands back and pouting. "Nothing wrong with girls holding hands is there?" Lapis giggled and felt her mind roar at her for being emotional once more.

"Alright you can hang out with us, on one condition." Peridot raised an eyebrow and stood up straight. "I get to hold your hand until we get there." The blonde fell into another set of rosey red cheeks but nodded none the less extending her hand allowing the bluenette to lace their fingers together. Lapis took a a breath and let the exciting bolt of pleasure shoot out of her body so she wouldn't keep the dumb goofy look on her face. Unlocking her car doors she felt a tinge of cold air at having to release the younger girl's hand but shoved it off in hopes of feeling more strength when she got to hold it a little longer before walking into the hideout.

Peridot was amazed at the fact Lapis could keep an old car in tip top shape while driving perfectly to impress the blonde. Every so often she would glance and make sure that Peridot kept the smile on her face at all times, she was loving how easy this was starting to become. Finally pulling into the drive way of an abandoned house causing Peridot to shoot her a questioning look. Lapis winked and motioned for her to follow at the same time locking hands together. Walking in the entire house was coated in darkness save for a light coming from the living room with three more people lazing around on a decaying couch and a few lawn chairs. Peridot cleared her throat and waved at the other teenagers around her, one girl and two boys returned the wave with smiles.

"That girl is Cindy, and the boys are James and Emerald." Lapis explained slightly jumping when the blonde gasped.

"Emerald? As in Emerald King?!" The boy nodded but soon jumped up and embraced the blonde.

"Peri!" Emerald exclaimed hugging her tightly only to let go quicker than usual at Lapis' glare and twitching hand. "Good to see you again, you seem to be doing well getting prettier every time I see you." Peridot giggled and gave her old friend a shove before sitting in a nearby lawn chair to speak with him a bit more. Lapis strolled over to Cindy with her intimidating face asking:

"Where's Judas?" Cindy shrugged and explained to her something about the other girl having to do some extra stuff after school allowing Lapis to ease up and smirk. "Good, then be on your best behavior. I can't have you three ruining this for me." Cindy waved Lapis off with a grin before cuddling up closer to James and mumbling about her day to keep him busy. The afternoon went by smoothly with Lapis keeping her future pet happy and satisfied bending to her every need which there was only two, refreshments and the location of the rest room.

"Lapis?" Emerald spoke up as Peridot was taking care of herself, said bluenette shot her eyes towards him keeping her stone face on. "Please don't do this."

"Since when do you give me orders?" Lapis shot from her seat into the boy's face with a growl. "You trying to pull a fast one on me and be another Judas? Or do you have feelings for my pet?" Emerald backed up a bit before shaking his head quickly getting the bluenette to ease back into her seat keeping her eyes glued to him.

"I've just known her for a long time Lap, she doesn't deserve what you do to these girls..." Emerald's eyes dropped and Lapis scoffed with a large grin.

"I know how to keep women happy Emerald, only the fools who don't understand the term pet are the ones who I break." Emerald's eyes shut and he pulled on his hoodie before turning away from the leader and burying his face in the back of the couch earning a chuckle from the bluenette. Peridot returned and looked worried towards Emerald wrapped up in his jacket. "He's feeling sleepy, James will take him home in a bit so he can rest properly. Speaking of which is it time for you to be making you're way as well?" Peridot checked the phone and nodded with a sigh before walking over and patting Emerald's shoulder.

"It was nice seeing you again, next time you guys should hang out with me and my buddies too." Peridot whispered hugging the boy tightly, Emerald returned the embrace and threw on a forced smile that Peridot believed as he patted her shoulder telling her to 'count on it!' before waving good bye. As Lapis stood up the door swung open and slammed shut as a long haired red head finished whatever drink she was carrying and threw it at the wall getting shards of glass everywhere. Lapis had instantly reached for the blonde's hand squeezing it tightly.

"Afternoon Judas, I was-"

"You were just about to introduce me to this beautiful girl your holding hands with!" Judas strolled forward with an intoxicating smile on her lips leaning forward and winking at Peridot. "Hey there cutie, wanna stick around with a real woman?" Peridot was more startled when Lapis shoved the woman against the wall and didn't look away. "Take it easy Lap, I thought we were all agreed on sharing?" Lapis slammed her fists on the wall behind Judas and roared in her face signaling the other three to pull Peridot back from the scene.

Peridot wasn't believer in aura or spiritual energies but at that moment she would have sworn to you she could feel the red hot fiery heat coming off the two women. Lapis kept a snarling look on her face as Judas merely chuckled leaning forward to place her forehead against the bluenette's.

"Can't even take a joke anymore can you Lap? It was good meeting you cutie, have a wonderful night." Judas shoved Lapis into the door and walked towards the couch slightly touching the blonde before taking a seat. Peridot scurried towards Lapis who threw open the door and held her hand tightly before slamming it shut. Peridot quickly took the passenger seat and watched Lapis slowly catch her breath and let go of the tight grip she had on the steering wheel.

"Lapis? Are you ok?" Peridot pipped up shirking back down as Lapis' angry blood red eyes gazed upon her. Peridot was scared but only for a moment as Lapis' demeanor softened and one of her hands snaked it's way into one of Peridot's own.

"I'm sorry... She tends to run her mouth when she's been drinking." Peridot nodded and stayed silent as Lapis contemplated what to say next still feeling foolish for losing her cool. She didn't feel dumb for long as Peridot smiled and squeezed the hand she was holding.

"At least you protected me from her." Peridot lifted herself up and hugged Lapis who melted into it and squeezed the blonde against her. "Now, let us make haste! Before mom starts with her lectures about getting home late.." Lapis nodded and started up the car making sure to send a death glare towards the pair of eyes looking through the blinds.

After arriving the two shared another hug before Lapis began to speak once more: "I know Jasper is insanely strong and you feel safe with her but..." Lapis locked eyes with the blonde and gave a small smile. "...I hope you can come to me if you ever need anything too." Peridot giggled and nodded before giving one last hug and running up the stairs of her home. Lapis kept her eyes on the blonde's behind as she ran making her lips water ever so slightly. "Knight in shining armor, more fuel to fire my love and soon..." Lapis peeled out as she turned the corner growing her trademarked wicked smile.

"...soon you will be all mine, and no one will take you from me.."

* * *

Seems like Lapis has competition. This seems like an easy win for Lapis lately right? But then again she hasn't met the rest of the crystal gems now has she?...

-REDEADED


	4. I Need It

Not really a longer chapter but I wanted to put it out asap.

* * *

Lapis was in a terrible mood as she finished delivering her last pizza to Ronaldo's home. Turns out her favorite pet had a bully always on her this afternoon and almost made her cry, which is a big no no for Lapis yet a green flag for her to be a shining knight once more. As she pulled up to a pump to put gas she decided to make a call.

"Emerald? Your best friend has a bully, therefore I have a job for you and the gang..."

The next afternoon Lapis turned the corner in time to see the smart and pretty Holly Blue standing in front of Peridot with her finger in the blonde's chest cackling her head off. Lapis growled lowly as she took quiet steps ahead and snatched a pile of papers out of Holly's grip causing the girl to spin around with a giant frown. Lapis held her ice cold glare as she took the pile of papers and without trying tore them all in half throwing them into Holly's face.

"You scene bitch!" Holly screeched shoving Lapis against the wall holding the glare. Peridot tugged on Lapis' arm and the bluenette gave in only to pull Peridot against her chest and not let go. "Had to get your bitch girlfriend to defend you huh short stack? Pathetic!"

"Picking on someone so nice and pure, what a cunt." Lapis retorted in a monotone voice. Peridot gasped and smacked Lapis' arm as Holly shouted in annoyance before walking away. Lapis let go of her hold and placed her hands on Peridot's cheeks to see the blonde looking slightly ashamed, good material for her to use if only her heart wouldn't have dropped at seeing the blonde's fault. Lapis was seriously going to have to take a weekend away from being around the blonde before she caught those things called 'feelings' which would ruin her fun. "You ok cutie?" Peridot wiped her nose on her sleeve before nodding and looking away. "You should've told me sooner, I will have a serious talk with her don't you worry."

"Lapis?"

"Yes?"

"Your not going to hurt her are you?" Lapis' heart froze and for half a moment considered wrapping her hands around the blonde's throat. "Your not a bully but from what happened between you and Jasper... I'm just worried about you losing your cool. Please don't get in trouble for me being weak-"

"Shhhh." Lapis pulled Peridot in for another hug which the blonde reciprocated with wrapping her arms around the bluenette's frame and burying her face between her breasts. Lapis held back her moans of desire by nuzzling her chin in the blonde's hair. "We will only speak, if she doesn't change after this she may have a broken nose." Peridot smacked her arm again earning a laugh from Lapis. "Can't have anyone picking on my baby now can I?" Peridot laughed against her chest before pushing off of her.

"Please be nice, tough but not too mean ok?" Lapis nodded and ruffled Peridot's hair before waving her goodbye. Returning to her own locker the bluenette pull out a mask and a bag of tools before walking into the gym where all of the science fair projects were. Pulling on her mask and gloves Lapis raised a fist and pointed out two fingers towards the fire escape and other exits in which two dark figures began to chain lock leaving the prey nowhere to escape. Lapis activated a voice changer inside her mask before closing the gym door and chain locking it as well. Holly Blue turned and her eyes widened!

"W-Who the fuck are you?!" she demanded only to hear the person in front of her laugh in a dark gravely voice before running towards her! Holly screamed and ran for the fire escape only to panic more as the door wouldn't open, spinning her head around she only saw a fist before she fell unconscious.

Opening her eyes she found herself tied to a table and looked around to see four dark figures standing around her project. With her voice caught in her throat she looked even more terrified as one of the figures strolled over to her and began chuckling.

"Your a very rude person you know that? Why are you so rude?" the person asked only laughing a little louder as Holly couldn't respond with her fright taking over fully. "This wouldn't happen if you were nicer, can you promise me you'll go apologize to all the boy's hearts you broke? All the girls you bullied? All the people you've ever hurt? I'll let you go if you say yes." Lapis lied and cackled loudly as Holly frantically nodded her head as the tears began to pour from her eyes. "Light it up!" Holly turned her attention to her project as the other lit it on fire before hacking at it with pipes and other tools they had near them.

"Please stop! I'll apologize I swear on it!" The figure in front of her held her head in her hand before cutting the rope holding the poor girl's arms.

"Do it, now!" Holly nodded as the figure then freed her legs allowing her to escape and make for the school exit. The four figures followed her before the alarms could go off making their escape as well. The fire fighters put out the fire and couldn't pin it on anyone seeing as the school didn't recognize any of the faces of the assailants, nor could Holly Blue accurately describe them other than mask wearing maniacs.

Peridot heard about it on the news and instantly alerted Lapis who played along confused as well.

"She told me she would apologize and then I left, I can't believe someone would do that to her!" Lapis did her best to contain the laugh but a few slip ups came out every so often. Peridot bought the lie and Lapis slept like a baby that night.

* * *

Lapis woke up on under her sheets and smiled only to gasp at finding Peridot next to her. The blonde slowly opened her eyes only a bit before smiling and pulling Lapis back against her.

"Morning." Peridot whispered gleefully and giggling at Lapis' horror struck face. "Oh come on, was I that bad?"

"What now?" Peridot pouted but leaned forward and softly bit into Lapis' shoulder getting the older girl to shudder before tugging at the blonde's hair.

"You need me to refresh your memory?"

"Please, dear god yes." Lapis demanded in a hush tone pulling Peridot's face against her chest allowing the blonde to run her tongue and lips across her nipples playing with them and taking in the bluenette's moans of pleasure.

"You confessed and everything you meanie." Peridot pouted stopping the pleasurable feelings in Lapis' groan getting a growl out of her. "Confess again and I will continue."

"Promise?" Lapis growled out before whining as Peridot slid her fingers inside of the bluenette. "Promise? Peri please?" Peridot hummed a confirmation as she returned to teasing the bluenette's breasts with her mouth. "I...I.."

Lapis awoke with her hands on her privates and a pillow between her legs as her alarm blared loudly right behind her. Removing her hands she shut off the alarm and caught her breath hoping that her parents hadn't heard her. Grabbing a new pair of underwear she dashed to the bathroom to take a quick shower and hopefully get over her dream in her own way. This is what made her thankful that she was taking a trip to her aunt's house for the weekend, these dreams and desires to have the blonde already pleasuring her for her own needs, only this was a nightmare where her and Peridot were actually a couple of love birds and that was the only thing Lapis refused to become!

During her class with Jasper, the Amazonian kept glancing her way and it had started to bother her:

"What's your fucking deal?" she whispered glaring at Jasper who merely smirked.

"Your leaving for the weekend, no more of you bothering my friends." Jasper responded straightening her posture before leaving as the bell rang. Lapis pushed the annoyance away from her going to put her things away in her locked only to hear her name being called by the blonde who she had not wanted to see that afternoon.

"Do you have some free time before you leave?" Peridot asked playing with her thumbs looking pleadingly at Lapis. "I was hoping you'd meet more of my friends who also happened to transfer over." Lapis suppressed the urge to simply walk away with a forced smile.

"Sure thing babe." Peridot smiled and grabbed Lapis by the hand pulling her along with happiness surrounding her face. Lapis followed but ignored the signals her heart was sending to her brain to plant her lips upon the blonde pulling her away. Marching up a hill the two joined the group of girls on a blanket which on the other ends held two new comers for the gang.

"Lapis, meet Amethyst and Garnet!" Lapis forced another smile as the small girl launched herself at Lapis sending them both down the hill. Coming to a stop the two shared their wicked grins as Amethyst slammed her fist next to the bluenette's mouth.

"Been a while eh Lappy? Jasper tells me your trying to fuck our adorable friend, tell me it ain't true." Amethyst chuckled out using her other hand to grab one of Lapis' arms. "Tell me your still a slut not trying to fuck with my crew."

"She's coming around short stack." Lapis snarled shoving the tiny girl off of her before standing up. "Soon she'll be between my thighs doing what every other girl who can't resist me does, become my bitch." Before Amethyst could pull the knife from her pocket Peridot had ran down and hugged both women.

"Amethyst you know you could have been hurt! What would Garnet have done if you got a scrape?!" Amethyst snorted.

"She would have smooched me like a true girlfriend." Lapis scoffed before making her return up the hill. "So when did you and Lapis become a thing?" Peridot stiffened and smacked the smaller girl's arm blushing bright red.

"We aren't a thing! Besides she's too pretty to date a nerd heh heh..." Amethyst's blood had began to boil as she faked a laugh and took Peri's hand taking her back to the blanket.

"I'm surprised only me and Garnet have embraced our love, hat's taking Jasper and Pearl so long to admit their in love?" Pearl threw some candy towards the voice and pouted turning away as Jasper's face burned bright red before hiding it away. Lapis ground her hands together taking a mental note to use this ammo against the Amazonian next time she tried to get smart with her. "Oh well, shall we begin the picnic?"

"Actually I have to be leaving, trip to my aunt's house with my mom so I'll catch you girls some other time!" Lapis popped up and began fast walking only to hear feet shuffling behind her, the bluenette ground her teeth together but felt peaceful as her hand was laced with Peridot's.

"Let me walk you back to your car." Lapis grew a goofy grin and lost the ability to hear her mind scolding her as Peridot walked hand in hand beside her. Amethyst took note of this and whispered to Garnet who merely nodded before smooching the shorter girl on the head. "I'm sorry you didn't get to fully interact with them but I promise they are really kind people!"

"I know Amethyst, but not familiar with the tall one." Lapis mumbled as they approached her car. "Alright my darling I guess I shall see you next week!" Peridot frowned and hugged Lapis tightly.

"We should have a movie night soon." she mumbled lifting her head up to send Lapis off with a smile. Her heart beating a mile a minute Lapis placed her hands on Peridot's cheeks leaning forward and resting their foreheads together. Lapis stared into the blonde's eyes and parted her lips slowly desiring to have Peridot's lips all over her body. "Lapis?..." Said girl shot her head back and cleared her throat.

"That's a perfect plan Peri! Let's do it next weekend for sure!" Lapis laughed awkwardly before taking her leave in the car speeding away waving back to Peridot. This was not the plan, holy fuck she needed this trip badly.

* * *

Lapis Lazuli, master of seduction.

-REDEADED


	5. Stop

Kind of a weird chapter and Lapis might finally learn how hard it is to lie to others whilst lying to yourself.

* * *

Lapis was enjoying the music her mother let her play through the speakers at a reasonable level of volume, she always celebrated whenever they got away from her father for a while. Texting her aunt Palinda that they were getting closer she leaned the seat back and closed her eyes feeling pure joy at getting away from the little suburbs, and the irritating little group of people she had been forcing herself to be around. The city was safe haven for the mother and daughter duo, and hopefully this time her aunt could finally convince her mother to move here. So what if she had to drive farther just to finish high school, being stuck with an abusive partner is no way to let your child live in her opinion.

"There she is, go ahead and say hi!" Her mother parked the car and began unloading their belongings as Lapis tightly hugged her aunt Palinda. "Hey sis, how's everything been?"

"Just fine, you guys look hungry come on in and eat!" she responded opening the door for the two to walk in. Lapis grabbed some of the stuff from her mother and began unpacking to make it go by faster. Palinda served the two women a rather large and delicious meal pleasing them both before shuffling into the usually small talk as Lapis was given permission to walk around the streets. Walking around she took in the sights and smells and felt right at home, as the sun was going down her mother texted her to be back at a reasonable time but as you can guess she decided on her own bed time this weekend.

Going down an alleyway she caught sight of a woman fighting off three girls getting her ass kicked. Lapis being the one who preferred fair fights decided to sneak on over grabbing an empty beer bottle and smashing it over the head of one of the women with her back to the bluenette. With that done she went for the one who wasn't fighting and took her down momentarily with her wicked grin plastered on her face as the woman she helped knocked her opponent to the ground then kicking her in the jaw.

"Nice moves there, what's your name?" Lapis huffed out not dropping her grin.

"Jamie, you?"

"Lapis."

"Thanks for the save blue." Jamie muttered spitting out a tooth "You live around here?"

"Visiting for the weekend."

"Cool, let's go have some fun yeah?"

* * *

Peridot was the first to fall asleep into Jasper's side nuzzling into the Amazonian whilst Pearl was barely keeping her eyes open and softly laughing at the movie the three girls had decided to watch for the night. Jasper wrapped and arm around Pearl and lifted her into her lap holding onto her tightly, Peridot at that moment turned and plopped onto the arm rest allowing Jasper to hold the slim woman with both arms.

Pearl blushed but leaned against the large mounds of her friend with a sigh placing her hands on the larger pair around her waist."Jasp?..." Jasper hummed in acknowledgement. "Do you... like me?" Jasper tensed up and Pearl squeezed the taller woman's hands reassuringly. "You can be honest with me." Jasper shook slightly before breathing and nuzzling her chin on Pearl's head.

"For a while, I kinda grew this desire to hold you. Seems like it turned into a crush." Pearl giggled softly making Jasper turn away and sigh feeling foolish only to have a pair of lips connect with her neck.

"Don't feel embarrassed, I kind of have... a thing for bigger women." Pearl's turn to blush had come and Jasper couldn't hold back the chuckles as she leaned down and kissed Pearl's forehead filled with affection. "If your not scared then... do you wanna go steady?" Jasper's heart exploded and she pulled the cover to make them both vanish underneath as she cheered quietly showering Pearl in kisses as the smaller girl fell into a giggle fit.

Come morning time Peridot woke up with a major pain in her neck from sleeping on the arm rest but felt a mischievous smile appear on her face as she took a quick picture of both women holding hands asleep against each other. She sent it to Amethyst who had already begun making wallpapers out of it for everyone, Peridot loved it and changed her back ground while also sending a picture to her friend Lapis whom she had started to slowly miss but kept it to herself. Walking into the kitchen she rubbed her pain filled neck as she poured a bowl of cereal and headed back to the couch turning on morning cartoons to enjoy herself before Pearl would kill her for the photos.

* * *

That morning Lapis awoke in Jamie's arms and kissed the older woman's chest before sneaking out of the covers to put her clothes back on and hopefully get back into her aunt's home before getting grounded.

"You should come back tonight blue." Jamie mumbled throwing a piece of gum at her. "Although next time make sure you call me by my name, not your girlfriend's." Lapis gave the woman an odd look. "You called me something... Pear, or Por, I think it was-"

"Peridot?" Jamie shot a thumbs up and returned to slumber as the bluenette gripped her fingernails into her palms grumbling on her way out. She took the fucking trip to forget about Peridot for a few days and now she couldn't even fuck a stranger without calling them the blonde's name. Returning outside the home she climbed up the side ladder and shimmed the window open climbing in gently before getting into her pajama's and sleeping for another hour before her mother would wake her.

That day was spent with her aunt throwing subtle hints that they should move in to get away from Lapis' father only to be met with responses like 'He'll come around eventually.' and 'It's not that bad we're getting along great!" and it was ripping Lapis' heart apart at seeing how weak her mother had become. Even if these talks brought the bluenette to tears there was no way in hell she would let anyone else see her shedding them. Getting the photo of Jasper and Pearl from Peridot made her smile for a bit before she went back to her room to spend the rest of the day just day dreaming.

* * *

Peridot had fun being chased around the yard by Pearl who was ready to strangle the blonde as Jasper kept hitting her head against a tree in embarrassment from the photos.

"No one else will see it hahaha!" Peridot giggled as Pearl finally caught her and spun her around. "You look cute together!" Pearl kept her grip and carried the blonde to the back yard who began to scream as she sailed through the air and into the pool! Pearl counted to three before jumping in to save the drowning girl who was crying out to Jasper to save her only to receive the worst glare of her life. After Peridot got back on land she coughed up some water before sniffling and averting her gaze. "It was just a joke." she mumbled shaking.

Jasper came over and wrapped her in a towel before squeezing some warmth into her. Peridot smiled and nuzzled into the taller woman's chest before giggling and gazing at Pearl who cracked her knuckles warning the blonde not to get any funny ideas. A few hours passed by and Amethyst cam over along with Garnet turning it into a pool party for the group of girls.

"You guys, she was juggling 5 bottles of shaken up coke before they exploded in mid-air it was amazing!" Amethyst exclaimed before tossing herself into the pool.

"I'm the best." Garnet piped up feeling the happiness from Amethyst's tale. Said girl returned to the surface swimming over to Jasper and Pearl.

"Gotta give it up to the big hulking women too though G!" Amethyst shouted as she joined Peridot and Pearl fawning playfully towards the Amazonian who began to flex her muscles earning a laugh and round of applause from Garnet. "Peri, when are you going to snag yourself up a big girl?" Peridot blushed but shrugged.

"Whenever one takes an interest in me I suppose heh heh..." Amethyst knew that Peridot had begun to grow a crush for the enemy Lapis and was trying to come up with a fail-safe plan to get her far away from that evil bitch as possible but it seemed to be harder to think up then she had originally felt. Peridot returned inside to take a bath and change back into normal clothes before checking her phone to see if Lapis texted her, she did not. Peridot didn't believe this to be a crush but she had no other explanation or other word choice to describe it. "I haven't even known her for that long and I already feel close to her.." she whispered placing her hand on her heart.

"That's a crush alright." Garnet spoke up causing Peridot to jump and shriek in fright before easing down from it. "It'll be fine Peri, if you really like this girl I strongly believe you should act upon it. Besides, you have us to back you up no matter what happens!" Peridot thought it over a bit before nodding with content. Shooting a text to Lapis she returned outside to continue the fun with her friends.

* * *

The ride home was silent for Lapis as her mother decided to cry herself to sleep in the passenger seat. Her aunt told them to visit again soon and hoped that one day they would finally just stay. Lapis played her music quietly until they arrived back home and gently shook her mother awake, after they unloaded everything she tried to go to her room only to hear the fighting start.

"Bad mouthing me again weren't you?" Her father started before the pushing and shoving started, Lapis opened the closet and grabbed the wooden bat she had been saving for a while now. She stood at the top of the stairs and waited until he started to strike her mother, as soon as that first palm landed the bluenette jumped down the stairs and swung the wood against his knee causing him to cry out in pain. Reeling back she hit him dead center in the back as well getting him to cough and growl, before she could get his head he grabbed the bat and used his other hand to smack her right in the cheek knocking her off of her feet. "Now you got the little bitch to bad mouth me too huh?!" Lapis struggled to return to her feet but managed to get out of the way as the second hand came at her. Taking a beer bottle she smashed it in his face knocking him on his ass allowing her some time to grab her mother and pull them both back into the car driving away to a motel nearby.

"Mom, take the bag out from under the seat and use that to buy us a room. I've gotta go see someone." Lapis commanded pulling into the parking lot. Hugging her mother tightly she peeled out and drove to a certain blonde's house. Peridot heard the tires screeching to a halt and ran out into the yard to see Lapis leaning against the steering wheel.

"I'll be right back guys!" Peridot called out before jumping into the passenger seat placing a gentle hand on Lapis' shoulder. "Do you wanna come inside?" Lapis nodded and slowly lifted herself up following close behind Peridot into the living room where the other girls sat waiting for the movie to begin. "Look who showed up to join us on movie night!" Peridot exclaimed. Everyone just waved or said hey as Lapis took one side of the couch allowing Peridot to lean against her.

Slowly one by one the girls started to fall asleep and Lapis was thankful for them having monday off. She actually enjoyed the movie as it skipped to the next one in the disc tray being a comedy to keep whoever was awake in a good mood. "You alright Lapis?" Peridot asked holding one of the bluenette's hands in her own.

"Just fine." she whispered softly. Peridot didn't speak for a while but squeezed the hand she was holding. "This helps." Peridot nodded slowly and let the slumber take her as she wrapped her arms around Lapis' frame. "I can do this." Lapis mumbled letting a tear fall from her eye. "I can keep this up." Burying her face in the blonde hair she let more tears fall as she lied to herself. "I can keep fooling you and keep you all to myself. I... I..." Finally taking a calming breath she admitted it.

"I think i'm in love with you..." Lapis' chest felt lighter and she closed her eyes not letting go of Peridot and holding her closer. Jasper pretended to be asleep but joined the others in slumber land as she figured Lapis to finally be asleep as well.

* * *

How is she going to keep up the charade now? Will she even try to keep it up?!

-REDEADED


	6. Here To Help

Took a break yesterday since it was my birthday I decided to write the start of the chapter since my eyes had refused to stay open! Here you go! NSFW chapter smut scene!

* * *

Upon awakening Lapis looked down and kissed the head of hair against her chest with a smirk. She held Peridot's back against her chest and she felt fantastic. Peridot mumbled in her sleep nuzzling into Lapis with a smile. Lapis leaned lower and started planting kisses along the blonde's neck while running her hands along her small frame and smiling happily with a grin almost matching that of her wicked look. Peridot began to stir slightly as Lapis planted longer kisses and began to massage her breasts gently

"Lapis?..." Peridot moaned out slowly trying to move the hands away from her chest. Lapis whispered sweet nothings into her ear planting more kisses and holding her closer every time she pulled away. "Lapis wait!" The bluenette took a breath and released the blonde looking into her eyes as she gazed into hers full of curiosity. "I.. I like you... I wanna try this out since I am not used to it." Lapis kept her gaze and hid her blush perfectly. "I know we come from different worlds but.." Lapis kept her grin under control, her plan had worked. "...do you wanna maybe get... together?"

IT FUCKING WORKED! Lapis smiled happily and moved some of Peridot's hair behind her glasses stroking her cheek gently.

"Nothing would make me happier." Lapis whispered as Peridot blushed brightly. Lapis pulled the blonde closer and they both shared a passionate kiss getting Peridot giggly. "I promise to take good care of my darling Peri." Lapis kissed the blonde and ran her fingers along her butt hoping to get a rise out of her and thankfully Peridot let out a soft moan and leaning into the touch. "I promise to treat you as mine and to teach you all you would like to learn.." Lapis purred into Peridot's ear before lifting the blonde's shirt and snaking her way in planting kisses along her navel to her chest and to the tops of her mounds getting shivers and shaking breathes from Peridot who was still slightly nervous. Lapis laced one hand with her own before bring the other around to unhook the bra in her way. "I've got you my love, do you trust me?" Peridot hummed a confirmation and Lapis squeezed her hand reassuringly before returning to teasing her chest and drinking in the sounds coming from her.

"Lapis." The bluenette filled up with even more desire when the woman she cared for called her name out. So what if she actually had some form of feelings for this new pet? There was no reason she couldn't fuck them away right? Taking a nipple in her mouth Peridot whimpered as Lapis fondled the other one with affection, after a few moments longer she returned to her original position and removed her shirt letting Peridot take in her form.

"Not what you wanted?" Lapis asked mockingly.

"Your beautiful." Peridot whispered sending even more confusing shots of emotions into Lapis' spine and chest. Push it away don't even focus on it she mentally told herself before pulling Peridot closer and pressing her chest into the blonde's face.

"Show me Peri, prove it." Lapis dropped into a sharp intake of breath as Peridot even though inexperienced, had confidence and attacked her chest leaving the bluenette with only desire to force the blonde's head between her thighs. "That's my AH! girl." Peridot got a little rougher indicating that she just maaaaayyyy have a praise kink that Lapis was for sure going to use every chance she got. Pulling the blanket lower Lapis shoved Peridot onto her back moving above her to steal more kisses and slowly unzip her pants. Peridot froze and quickly grabbed Lapis' hand with fright in her eyes, Lapis slowly rested their foreheads together and squeezed the other hand gently. "We can go slow, if your not ready I can wait." Looking into her eyes she smiled. "I want you to feel my love." Peridot blushed but nodded in agreement, suddenly Jasper cleared her throat loudly!

Peridot shrieked and pulled her shirt down to cover her extra skin as Lapis glared down the taller woman before bring up an arm to cover her bare chest.

"Thanks Jasper, was about to take your best friend's V-Card here." Lapis grumbled out annoyed and slightly laughing as Peridot slapped her girlfriend's arm.

"I'll kill you for that later, as for now you'd do best to clear out since Peridot's parents will be arriving soon." Peridot gasped and began cleaning as Jasper shoved Lapis (After getting dressed of course!) out of the door. "Keep your hands to yourself if you would please." Lapis grumbled but returned to her car and drove back to the hotel to check on her mother.

* * *

Come Tuesday morning Lapis was pondering her way to return to her original idea but kept falling short of nothing. Peridot was basically where she wanted her originally and the demon on her shoulder kept tossing around ideas that were too idiotic for the bluenette to even consider. The angel on the other shoulder had began to plead with the other two to forget this pointless journey and embrace the feelings she was beginning to form for Peridot.

"I don't want to be in love." She growled out slamming her locker shut before being nearly tackled into the wall. Fixing her gaze she smirked as her giggly blonde girlfriend pulled her up and kissed her cheek lovingly.

"Miss me?"

"Every second your not in my sight." Lapis answered pulling the blonde in for a longer kiss. It would have been perfect until Jasper interrupted once more. "Just because Pearl won't put out doesn't mean you-"

"Shut it!" Jasper commanded before slamming her locker shut as well and storming off. Peridot sighed and let go of Lapis:

"Can you guys at least try to be friendly with each other?" she mumbled looking sad as she watched Jasper storm off. "I hate that you two can't be around each other for more than ten seconds..." Lapis mentally groaned but forced a sweet smile holding on to Peridot's hands.

"Tell you what, I fix this mess between me and her then we can go out and have fun together. Sound good?" Peridot cheered up instantly and kissed Lapis before waving good bye and heading to class. "Any ideas?" she looked at the angel and demon on her shoulder who merely shrugged and whistled as the bluenette growled heading into her next class. Tapping her pencil she sent a message to her girlfriend for tips on what they could bond over. Lapis wasn't too big on body building and video games wasn't the best idea in her mind, swimming? Yeah that could work.

During their last period Lapis folded a note and tossed it into Jasper's shirt getting a laugh and an angry growl to reverberate through the class earning them both a scowl from the teacher. Reading the note Jasper raised an eyebrow but nodded to Lapis ignoring her for the rest of the period. Lapis made her way to the school pool first heading into the changing room to get ready as Jasper walked in to do the same.

"I know we won't ever be best friends, but-"

"It's for Peridot, I know." Lapis stayed silent and sat on the edge of the lockers waiting for Jasper. Lapis didn't care for much talking to begin with but this silence felt like ice against her throat and it was odd how she could start feeling when it came to Peridot or her friends, it made the chase all the more interesting the more dangerous it got for her. It stayed dead silent until Jasper got a running start and did the biggest canon ball Lapis had ever witnessed, rolling her eyes she jumped in and laughed splashing the Amazonian as she resurfaced. Jasper chuckled as Lapis came up and the two shared a quick smile before swimming to the nearest wall to break the ice. "So, where do you wanna start?"

"How about how you met Peridot?"

"Second grade, little nerd has an uncanny ability to be a bully magnet. First Pearl came to her rescue but when the boys started to call her names I just didn't like it, so I took two of the boys and tied them to the tire swing before sending them on the ride of their lives." Lapis whistled and applauded the taller woman who shook her fists in the air for victory. "They thanked me and well, here we are today."

"Never thought you'd get the girl though did you?"

"Shut up." Jasper mumbled out, Lapis caught it and decided to pursue even if it might have been a bad idea.

"Ever.. had your heart broken?" Jasper shot her eyes to Lapis before looking away again staying silent. Lapis moved a little closer before dunking her head and shooting back up. "Her name was Malachite, dumb girl but she was fun. If anything she made me the girl you hate today ha ha." Jasper scoffed but kept her eyes on Lapis. "We met at a pizza shop one day and she was just so friendly, eventually she kept talking to me and we started hanging out. Hanging out led to dating and dating led to night time fun." Jasper saw the smile slowly vanish from Lapis' face and replaced with hurt. "Then she had gotten meaner and a little abusive with her words, asking if I had started sleeping around or ignoring her on purpose she got really clingy and I had to clip her out of my life. Then one day she tried to pick a fight with me and well..." Lapis rolled her eyes and scoffed. "I beat her ass." Jasper whistled and clapped as well. "She tried to drown me in a pond, who the fuck does that? Anyway I knocked a few of her teeth out and finished her by tossing her into the pond. I got away and boom moved away a few times till we got here."

"Mine was a girl named Caroline." Jasper started. Lapis gazed up along with the angel and demon as well. "She spoke very kindly to me one day in the middle of passing period. Told me she thought I was pretty and wanted to spend more time with me. Same as you we hung out a few times and she would kiss me and hold hands, Pearl never liked her but Peridot always told me to follow my heart." Lapis chuckled sightly at seeing Jasper smirk at that. "So a few months pass and i'm madly crushing over this girl only to find her loving on someone else. I try to ask her why she was doing this but she only asked who I was as if she.. never met me." Jasper's eyes had let a tear or two pass before she wiped it away quickly. "So, returning the favor Pearl and Peridot went up to her new fling and asked why she was helping Caroline cheat on me and she just laughs and asks why they couldn't tell a fling when they saw one." Jasper cleans her eyes once more causing Lapis to swim over and put an arm around her. "So I wanted to just move past it, not Pearl. She would spend days scolding those two girls and it made me feel better at her resolve. She's always been a true friend." Jasper cleared her throat and grit her teeth. "Finally having enough both of them shoved her into the bath room and I could hear Peridot calling for me. You don't pick on people it's not right. Add to the fact that both of them are my friends and you've basically asked for me to kill you. So in the end only me and Pearl left that bathroom on our feet, my knuckles still feel like I had just beat them a day ago but Pearl makes it go away."

"You deserve each other." Lapis whispers letting go of Jasper. "Thanks for talking this out with me Jasper, I'll stop being such an ass if you promise to at least say hi every so often." Jasper nodded and the two did a few more laps before leaving the building.

* * *

Lapis was a bit surprised to find Peridot still in the library and decided to surprise her.

"Hey babe what's up?" Peridot turned with a smile and kissed Lapis only to make a gross face at tasting the chlorine on her. "Don't knock it till we've done it underwater." Lapis teased raising her eyebrows.

"Your such a pervert." Peridot laughs out before returning to her book pile. Lapis takes a gander at them and remembers Peridot mentioning a book report that she had been needing to focus on. "I'm actually glad your here, I have a headache and need a distraction." The demon began to cackle on her shoulder as the angel reminded her that they were in a public place.

"I can fix that." Lapis decided to follow the demon on this one and pulled the blonde with her to a secluded area behind plenty of bookshelves before forcing herself on Peridot kissing her and wrapping her arms around her waist. "Good thing you're wearing a skirt today." Peridot looked confused for a moment but blushed bright red and as Lapis dropped to her knees and lifted up the skirt to get to her objective. "Just stay mildly silent and we'll be alright."

"Lapis we are still at school!" Peridot whisper shouted only to choke on a gasp as she pulled a book cart in front of her to hide the bluenette. Lapis hummed against Peridot getting her to shake so much that she needed to pretend to read a book instead of just standing around. Pulling aside the black laced panties Lapis had instantly fallen in love with she began to stroke Peridot's lower lips and run her tongue along them eliciting a semi-noisy moan to which Peridot had to bite her finger. Lapis raised one hand and laced her fingers with Peridot's reminding her to stay on this planet with her. After the blonde had gotten wet enough Lapis dug her tongue between the folds and lapped at her entrance whilst also making sure to flick her clit. Peridot put her other hand on Lapis' head before leaning against the book shelf beginning to lose the feeling in her legs. Lapis held her up and focused all her work on the clit freeing her hand from Peridot's and going up her shirt to play with her breasts.

Peridot began calling out Lapis' name in a whisper turning on the bluentte who was already wet from the blonde's voice alone. She mentally prayed for Peridot to keep saying her name as she drove the blonde insane with her mouth. In no time at all Peridot had put the book between her teeth and came all over Lapis' face, not too worried since Lapis helped her through it and even lapped up all of the mess from her legs and womanhood. Cleaning her face on her sleeve Lapis came up and kissed Peridot's chest.

"When someone asks who loves you enough to get rid of your headaches who will you mention?"

"Y-You." Lapis winked and planted a kiss on Peridot's lips before lifting her off the ground and carrying her to the car.

* * *

Time to go enjoy my birthday gifts! Sorry if this gets a lot more perverted after a while but it was her plan to make Peridot a pet wasn't it?

-REDEADED


	7. I Control

Forgive me for having more fluff then manipulation but I shall fix it, otherwise what a waste of a story right?

* * *

Peridot leaned on Lapis' shoulder shutting her book and closing her eyes. Even after finishing her report the blonde still wanted to keep ahead in her classes giving herself even more headaches, it started to agitate Lapis enough for her to force the blonde to sit still and not think about school.

"We are going to watch people getting yelled at." Lapis spoke with a snicker as Peridot gave her a confused look. "Wouldn't you scream at people if they tried to feed you raw food?"

"Oh no, not Ramsay compilations!"

"Yes Ramsay compilations!" Lapis cheered pressing play on the first one she found. Peridot rolled her eyes but cuddled closer letting the bluenette hold her hand lovingly. Nothing is more satisfying to Lapis then seeing people get their just desserts when you try to cover up your mistakes like a fool.

Peridot on the other hand found certain moments worth being scolded but others felt to her a bit of being an ass about it. As the two shared laughter and chuckles during moments in the videos she couldn't help but let her mind wander around back to school and the fact that Lapis was hiding her bad grades from the blonde. She didn't have to feel ashamed about having to ask for help in Peridot's eyes but how could she bring that up? Peridot cleared her throat and kept her gaze on Lapis until the bluenette felt the piercing gaze and turned to her a tad worried.

"Something wrong love?"

"Do you need me to tutor you again?"

"Shit, caught red handed." Peridot furrowed her eyebrows slightly as Lapis scoffed, catching the look Lapis instantly shut her mouth and looked away. "I may need some help.." Peridot turned to the television and scooted away from Lapis hurting the bluenette and driving the anger up in her demon.

"Too proud to ask? Can't even speak to you're own girlfriend.."

"Don't do that Peri, It's not like that." Lapis leaned over and stroked the blonde's knee. "I was trying my hardest to do it on my own before bothering my already stressed out girlfriend." Lapis lied with a smile. "I just wanted you to rest more, I worry." Peridot sighed and held Lapis' hand tightly.

"I appreciate the concern but you need to focus on yourself as well Lapis." Lapis kisses the blonde's cheek and allows herself to be pulled to Peridot's desk. "Let's go over some work."

"Really? It's Peridot rest time."

"I will kick you out Lapis." Lapis' demon continues to snarl as the angel throws her harp at the red angry being all the while convincing Lapis to obey her loving girlfriend. Lapis simply pouted for a second before pulling out her homework and smiling as Peridot sat right beside her resting her head on her shoulder.

"So my math is still shaky I will give you that but history came up and science is a piece of cake. English is my weakest subject now and I swear if you make a reading comment." Peridot chuckles and kisses her girlfriend's neck.

"Let's take a look my dear and we shall slove this problem." Lapis loved when Peridot would call her pet names, the demon always bitched but the angel told her to embrace the love always. "For here all you have to do is explain what she's saying and her reasoning behind it. Simple enough hon try it out!" Lapis did as she was told and reread the section of the story that went with it and found the answer almost immediately making her feel angry that he went that fast, hopefully Peridot wouldn't catch on but knowing her she would know it before the bluenette did.

"I get it now, thanks love." Lapis kissed Peridot's ear and returned to the math work pretending to be stuck on it.

"Solve for X."

"It's a bit confusing, can you do it and explain?"

"I'm not doing your work for you."

"Come on babe, you know i'm good for it." Lapis lowered her hand and stroked Peridot's behind only to have her wrist being snatched by the blonde:

"You keep failing you're classes and you won't be having any fun for a good month." Peridot's eyes narrowed as the demon took control of Lapis and glared down the blonde. Was Peridot seriously trying to be the pants in the relationship? Was she seriously trying to control this beast of a woman? Did she know exactly what she was doing? All Lapis knew was she had to work harder and quit being lazy and that she had a domination fetish when it came to Peridot.

"Well then let me have my wrist back." Peridot let go and returned her head to Lapis' shoulder. "Now I gotta work after you turn me on ugh." Peridot rolls her eyes and pokes the bluenette's side urging her to hurry and show her work. It seemed that Lapis had to mark a failure on controlling the nerd for her homework privileges and that worried her greatly. The two spent the remainder of the time helping Lapis finish her school work before leaving Peridot's home. "I'll see you at school tomorrow love, sleep now alright? Can't have you asleep in class."

"Your one to talk." Peridot made sure her parents weren't in sight before she stood on her toes and kissed Lapis goodbye. "Text me when you get home." Lapis gave her another kiss before driving off back to the motel. Walking in her mother was asleep in her own bed with a smile on her lips, Lapis shooed away her demon and angel as she walked over and kissed her mother's head. Her father hadn't found them yet and her mother was starting to enjoy herself more at her job or at least from what she was told. Changing out of her school clothes she went to take a shower before falling asleep.

* * *

Pearl was for the first time lost in a day dream while the group around her were discussing a upcoming dance and what they wanted to wear. Jasper noticed Pearl and leaned down to kiss her shoulder getting a giggle out of her.

"Say Pearl, think I'd look good in a tux?" Jasper asked with a raised eyebrow. Pearl snickered:

"I would like to see it if anything." Jasper winked and pulled Pearl into a hug laying her chin gently on the girl's head. "Hey Jasp?" Pearl's cheeks were bright red as she looked at her tall girlfriend. "What... color dress do you think would look good on me?" Jasper's cheeks heated up but thinking hard on it she wrapped her arms around Pearl and let out a breath.

"Pink."

"P-Pink? But-"

"I know." Pearl kept her gaze locked with Jasper's and smiled after a while. "Your not her, you beautiful and honest." Pearl got on her knees and kissed the Amazonian's neck before getting cradled in her arms. "So, wanna be my date for the dance?" Pearl laughed heartily before nodding and holding Jasper's hand. Amethyst began talking about having a friend who could get them their outfits for cheap so long as they went at a certain time, Lapis shot a thumbs up and kept her grin aimed towards the short woman everytime she gazed her way giving an annoyed look at the bluenette having her arms wrapped around the blonde.

"Me and G will go scope the place out and make sure they have your sizes just text me what they are." Amethyst commanded with her chest puffed out. "And no over sized dresses ladies, we're here to show off the goods not hide them!" Peridot joined Peridot in a short laugh as Pearl gave Jasper a knowing look getting the Amazonian to blush bright red and place her hands in front of her chest. "This upcoming month will bring one of the greatest nights ever!"

Lapis squeezed Peridot and nuzzled against her, the two were slowly becoming the best couple right behind Pearl and Jasper only Lapis was hating it a bit more than she thought she would. The angel was enjoying the time with Peridot but the demon desired more of her and for her to do more for Lapis. Peridot was no secret pervert going so far as to even let loose in the back seat of Lapis' car in an alley or behind a restaurant to eat after having fun. Although Lapis was losing patience for trying to control the blonde the demon demanded she continue and for the life of her she couldn't refuse it. Peridot leaned against Lapis and kissed her hand before giving her the signature smile that melted her heart. Lapis let out her snort laugh feeling embarrassed beyond all belief she did it in front of the girls only to have Peridot chuckle and plant kisses all over her.

"What dresses should we wear Lapis?" Peridot asked with stars in her eyes.

"Anything that shows off that sweet butt of yours." Lapis whispered only to get a smack on the arm by her girlfriend. The bluenette did her snort laugh once more and Peridot only giggled as Jasper took a quick picture of the two to send them later. Lapis was still stuck on how she could control Peridot but for now this was good enough, for now she could enjoy the casual sex and loving embraces along with the tutoring again.

Besides, she had all the time in the world to keep this girl in her arms. It's only a matter of time until Peridot bows to the mighty Lapis.

* * *

-REDEADED


	8. It's Time

Only plotted some of this chapter, enjoy.

* * *

All work and no tips makes Lapis REALLY pissed. Throwing her uniform into the backseat of her car she pulls on her beanie and hauls ass back to the motel, finding the motel key she walks to her door only to see the owner staring her down.

"You need more money lady?"

"Your dad took your mom home, here's the rest of the days you paid for back now hand me the key." Lapis clenched the fist the held the money whilst handing the room key back to the owner with her face almost snarling at the floor. "Have a great night." Hauling ass back to the house she took her time breathing and making sure no cops were around. Turning off her car she let go of the steering wheel and kept her cold look on her face as she opened the car door deciding against going for the spare baseball bat she kept under the seat. Opening the front door her mother looked fine and was cooking dinner, turning to the left she noticed her father asleep on his favorite chair as the nightly news played around his snores.

"Hey dear, you ready to eat?"

"How did he find us?" Her mother stopped stirring and sighed softly.

"...I called him.." Lapis chose to clench her teeth around her knuckles at this and refrained from screaming.

"I'll be back down for dinner, need to see my room." Lapis stepped lightly up the stairs and braced herself as she shoved open her door. Holes lined her walls along with the baseball bat she used to beat her dad reduced to splinters at the foot of her bed. Her pillows were sliced open and what looked like slices in her bed sheets, she growled but a sliver of hope spiked in her heart as she saw her laptop untouched. Throwing it open she smiled brightly as she turned it on to see her normal background only to once again bite her knuckles as it had parental locks installed with a note in the corner from her father.

'Only for school work you little bitch, your not getting off easy!'

Taking the handle end of her broken bat she kept it with her at all times in case he tried anything while she slept or had her back to him, Lapis went downstairs to eat a meal with her mother as she heard her father laughing in his sleep.

* * *

Peridot was seriously worried as Lapis' bags looked darker under her eyes, she didn't smile all day and only answered in humming or nods. Before Peridot could even hug or kiss her goodbye the bluenette peeled out of the parking lot and headed straight to work. Pearl patted her friend's shoulder and hugged her from the side.

"I'm sure she's busy with outside activities Peri. Don't take it to heart." Peridot gave a tiny smile but fell into a frown none the less.

Lapis took an extra shift that night and worked until she had fallen asleep in car when arriving home. Trying her hardest to keep her emotions in check she finally snapped when someone tripped her.

"Watch it idiot." Turning her head she saw a boy with fluffy hair by the name of Lars. "You shouldn't space out so much hahaha." Lapis jumped to her feet and dragged the boy by his collar out the side entrance and threw him in front of an oncoming car which thankfully had the fastest brakes in the world! "I'll get you for that!" Lapis threw her wicked grin on and headed to her locker where Peridot was waiting causing the demon in her to cackle at the bad luck.

"Lapis!"

"I'm busy babe, can't talk." Peridot stood in front of the locker with her arms spread.

"Your hurting and you need to talk it out." For the second time in her life she had to stop herself from ripping the life out of the blonde in front of her. Not letting go of her angry and evil look on her face she stared into her girlfriend's eyes.

"I'm fine, get out of my way." Peridot shook her head looking slightly scared of her. Lapis placed her hand on Peridot's shoulder and pulled back all of her energy to mumble out: "Please?" Peridot's mouth dropped open only for a second until she shook it off and stepped aside to let Lapis put her books away. Peridot still kept a hold of Lapis' sleeve making the bluenette feel bad again as she held the look of a wounded child. "Babe-"

"Why won't you confide in me?" Lapis angel scolded her and the demon cackled, taking the angel's advice Lapis pulled Peridot into a tight hug burying her face in her hair. "Do you not trust me anymore? Am I a bad girlfriend?"

"NO!" Peridot shook slightly scared that Lapis would go off on her. "You are not, a bad girlfriend. Don't you EVER! say that again to me understand?" Lapis let go and made sure Peridot took in the meaning behind her words.

"I u-understand." Lapis let go of her gaze and rubbed her arm. Peridot lifted herself and kissed Lapis on the lips for a moment: "Talk to me love." The pet names always got her heart pumping, oh god did she love the pet names.

"Family troubles... Not on the best of terms with my dad at the moment." Peridot nodded.

"Can I vis-"

"NO!" Lapis' eyes filled with fright as if she were going to be killed. Peridot shook again and gave a pleading look. "I... I... You shouldn't have to see where I come from."

"Please!" Peridot begged. Lapis lost control of her breathing and ran straight for her car not caring to finish the rest of the school day. "Lapis wait!" Peridot called out too late to catch up. The bluenette sped off hyperventilating and heading home to hide in her room. Running up the stairs she ignored her mother's confused look and threw open her door to see her father holding the laptop in his hands.

"No.." Lapis begged only to see her father laugh and merely toss it on the bed.

"Skipping school?" Lapis shook her head and took the full smack from his hand only falling against the door frame slightly. "You will finish high school and go to college, you ever try to harm me again and I will have your ass arrested." Lapis kept her glare fixed on him until he slammed her door shut allowing her to hold the laptop in her arms as she laid down to rest.

Peridot was in the bathroom stall crying silently as Jasper waited for her on the other side. Jasper was annoyed but understood that Lapis was in a tight spot at the moment.

"She said it wasn't my fault but I can't help but believe I played a hand." Sniffles were heard and Jasper pushed open the door to comfort her friend. "How can I help her Jasp?" Jasper sighed and stroked the blonde hair in front of her.

"I'm not sure Peri."

"I'm gonna go to her house!" Jasper gave the blonde a straight up confused look. "What?"

"She doesn't exactly come from the happiest of family's Per."

"It can't be that bad!" Jasper wanted to respond but gave in to the blonde's puppy dog eyes and merely set her back down before shrugging.

"Your heart to be broken not mine." Jasper strolled out of the bathroom and left Peridot alone to plot her tactics. After all her friends had gone home Peridot made the trek to Lapis' home with confidence in her heart. Marching her way up the drive-way she smiled at seeing the car parked perfectly meaning Lapis had calmed down somewhat on the way home. Peridot took a deep breath and knocked on the door waiting for a few seconds as an older woman answered.

"Yes?"

"Is Lapis home?" The woman smiled with a nod before calling for her daughter.

"What is your name young lady?"

"P-Peridot!"

"Your friend Peridot is here!" A loud thump and drawers being thrown open could be heard from the front door. An older man had pulled into the drive-way and walked up motioning for Peridot to step aside. "Oh hunny Lapis' friend came by for a visit!"

"Come on in then, get a drink on this hot day miss." He mumbled clearing his throat. "Is there anything we can do for you young lady?" Peridot nodded quickly before follwing both adults into the kitchen.

"Y-You see Mr and Mrs. Lazuli, a-a few friends of o-ours wanted to go to a school dance. Would it be fine for Lapis to join us?" Mrs. Lazuli clapped happily as Mr. Lazuli pondered upon it for a moment rubbing his chin.

"How much is it to get in?"

"Free sir, as long as your grades are acceptable. Which of course your daughter has fantastic grades since I have been tutoring her!" Peridot proclaimed in hopes of earning brownie points with her girlfriend's parents. Mr. Lazuli pondered for a longer moment and nodded in approval as Lapis finally ran down the stairs.

"As long as you girls aren't up to no good then I can allow it." Peridot crossed her heart and promised as she giggled with Mrs. Lazuli. Lapis glared her father down who kept his ice cold stare on her before heading upstairs. Peridot ran over and hugged Lapis only to be pulled outside by the bluenette.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Lapis whisper shouted holding the blonde's arms. Peridot's smile fell into a hurt look making Lapis let go of her. "You should've never met them."

"Why not? They seem nice!"

"They're not!" Lapis shouted scaring Peridot even more who winced but kept her ground. "My mother is stuck in this abusive relationship and my father is a piece of shit." Lapis placed her head on her head but hissed when she touched the spot her father had smacked her, Peridot gasped:

"Did he hit you?" Lapis' eyes grew and before she could answer Peridot reached for the door knob only to be caught in a hug.

"Don't, please don't." Peridot could hear the sniffles and after a few moments let go of the handle. "I can't lose you, I just can't." Letting Peridot go the blonde's heart broke at seeing her girlfriend crying heavily trying to keep the tears from spilling. Peridot pulled her into the car and held her running her fingers through her hair.

"Let it all out babe, i'm here with you." Peridot cooed rubbing Lapis against her. The demon roared in disappointment as the angel cried tears of joy. Lapis' plan had majorly backfired and at this moment she couldn't tell if she was in pain and anger or if she was safe and comfortable in the arms of the main person who loved her.

After the crying session Lapis drove Peridot home and sat with her in the car for a while longer. Peridot held Lapis' hand in her own running her thumb over her knuckles.

"I don't deserve you." Lapis mumbled keeping her gaze at her steering wheel. "You deserve so much more-"

"Stop." Peridot demanded. Lapis stayed silent and slowly looked towards the blonde who was blinking back tears. Lapis sighed and pulled her face towards her to give her a deep loving kiss.

"I love you." Lapis whispered getting the dams to break in Peridot's eyes as she smiled:

"I love you too." Lapis finally giggled and planted more kisses on her girlfriend hugging and rubbing her back thanking her for visiting. The demon growled loudly but was drowned out by the angel's harp to wait for another day to try to bring the evil back out. Lapis seemed to have fully fallen in love but then again anything could happen at school dance, including old rivals and people with ulterior motives right?

* * *

-REDEADED


	9. Same Shit Different Day

Been day dreaming all day of this chapter, plus the moment you have all been waiting for is coming soon...

* * *

Lapis kept her hand intertwined with Peridot's wearing a goofy grin staring at the sky as Jasper and Amethyst had terrified looks on their faces. Where the fuck was the Lazuli they were accustomed to? Where the fuck did the demon in blue vanish off to?! Even hearing her giggle when Peridot squeezed her affectionately sent chills up their spines. Garnet would smack Amethyst on the ass to get her to relax as Pearl would pout until Jasper would give her loving herself.

"OH! Here's the money Amethyst!" Peridot piped up handing over her cash along with Lapis'. Jasper doing the same along with Pearl caused the short woman to raise her fists and cheer!

"We gonna look hott as hell ladies!" Garnet clapped and carried her girlfriend on her shoulders. "Do you wanna head there together?" The others simply nodded and followed behind Garnet like a family of ducklings. The gang took their time digging around for dresses as Lapis kept her gaze on her girlfriend helping her skim through the selections in her size. They found a frilly one and a lace one but in the end Peridot stuck with one that had a slit up to her right thigh, blushing brightly she asked Lapis what she thought only to end up giggling at the sight of her drooling. Lapis went with a loose dress and the two content with they're purchases spent the rest of the time waiting outside holding each other.

"Hey hon? Do you wanna spend the night at my house tonight? That way we can save trouble for them to pick us up tomorrow." Peridot asked trying her hardest not to look bashful. Lapis kissed her cheek.

"If this is your way of trying to get laid you can be a little more aggressive." Peridot smacked her playfully and giggled when her girlfriend's response was a yes with another kiss.

Arriving at Peridot's home the couple went to her room to play some simple games as light music played in the background. After getting her ass handed to her enough times Lapis gave in and held Peridot against her as she watched the blonde play some RPG's. Lapis was liking Mass Effect, Liara was like a busty version of herself in her eyes. Of course Lapis was no 100 year old genius either, Peridot loved her all the same and that was all she needed.

"How come you don't pick Ashley?"

"She's an alien racist." Lapis snort laughed and squeezed her girlfriend.

"Liara then?"

"Going to wait until the next game actually."

"Why?"

"Tali." Lapis didn't understand but nodded none the less returning her chin to the blonde head of hair underneath her. After a few more hours of watching Lapis could feel Peridot getting just as sleepy as she was and pulled the blonde away from the tv and onto the bed slowly undressing themselves and snuggling under the covers. Peridot nuzzled into Lapis' chest and the two laid still for quite some time unsure of the other's feelings at that moment. Finally breaking the ice Peridot asked:

"Are you comfortable?"

"More then I have ever been in my life." Lapis whispered kissing the blonde's forehead. Peridot chuckled and wrapped her arms around Lapis' waist pulling her closer.

"Goodnight."

* * *

The next day Lapis had forgotten her shoes she bought for the dance at her place, therefore she opted to meet the gang there. Kissing her girlfriend goodbye she began her jog back home since she had left her car as well. It didn't take very long knowing the alleys and the fact she didn't live that far away, arriving home she noticed Emerald walking down the side walk lost in a daze. She called out to him and motioned for him to come over, doing so he gave her a nervous glance before having it fully vanish at her smile.

"Hey Em, how're you?"

"I'm ok? You feelin' alright boss?"

"Not boss anymore. You were right. She deserved better and I plan to be exactly what she needs. I'm sorry Emerald, for the way I had been around you guys i'm truly sorry for my actions. Except Judas, fucking bitch." Emerald gave a little laugh and offered a hug which Lapis accepted in full force. "You go out and have a good day alright?" Emerald nodded waving goodbye to his friend.

Lapis waved to her mother as she found her box of shoes and snatched her car keys heading out quicker than she came in. Pulling out onto the road she smiled at her mom waving goodbye to her. She had 30 minutes till the dance started so she parked her car a ways away from the others and pulled on her dress and shoes before feeling an itch she hadn't felt in a long time on her thigh.

"Something's coming, better bring 'em out." Lapis popped open her trunk and pulled out two unopened beer bottles leaving them on the trunk of her car. "Just in case!" She smiled and walked towards the doors finding her gang of friends already waiting. Sneaking up behind her girlfriend she grabbed her butt and whispered, "Hey cutie, nice booty."

"Lapis!" Peridot shrieked turning around and slapping her arms a few times getting the bluenette to giggle loudly. "I missed you." Lapis kissed her deeply and held her hand.

"I missed you too babe." Lapis smiled brighter than the sun and Pearl began to 'awwww' making the others shudder. The doors finally opened and the crowd was welcomed to DJ Sour Cream showcasing at his first gig ready to rock their worlds! The lights were off except for the rave lights and overheard colors shining down on the dance floor. Garnet smiled at Amethyst dancing her butt off with Pearl and Peridot as she joined Jasper near the punch bowl. Lapis was observing the room, looking out for who would cause trouble in case that was the meaning behind her itch.

She found nothing particularly interesting and joined her girlfriend on the dance floor showing off as much as Amethyst did, both grew happy smirks and even danced together earning a few claps and oooh's from the crowd around them. Laughing to herself Lapis strolled off to join the giants at the punch bowl.

"Garnet your girlfriend is getting some looks, I wouldn't let them linger for too long." Lapis commented bouncing her eyebrows. The tall woman chuckled softly before taking her time getting to her girlfriend to begin a dirty dance off. Jasper placed a hand over her mouth to stifle the laughter but blushed as Lapis nodded towards Pearl who was turning into a wall flower. "She needs you, give her what she wants?" Jasper took another cup and filled it up before marching over. Lapis laughed some more before downing a cup of punch herself, looking around she turned her view to her car and crushed the paper cup in her hand. Some asshole was keying her car and was halfway done spelling the word bitch before she had time to grab her mask and tools.

"Got you now bitch, haha!" The young man was drinking one of the two beers left out and keying the car in front of him giggling like a moron. He tensed up and spun around at the sound of footsteps and couldn't react in time to a pair of boots connecting to his face. Lapis sighed keeping the mask on but texting Judas to head over and keep an eye on Peridot.

* * *

The young man was as you guessed, Lars. Opening his eyes he began to panic noticing himself tied to a tree.

"Lapis? LAPIS THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

"Whose Lapis?" The masked assailant questioned coming into view with nothing but a hoodie and some black jeans on. "I am merely a servant of the people here to make sure no wrong doings happen. You my good sir, are committing wrongs on this very night."

"W-What are you gonna do to me?" The masked assailant cackled and lit a torch to show the mask's outlines and markings to further intimidate the scared boy.

"I'm gonna let you try to free yourself, see, as you noticed your tied to that tree. When I leave this torch won't be in my hands but rolling down this hill. When it reaches this puddle it's going to create a ring of fire around you and after that, you'll see hahaha!" Lars shook terrified trying to call out for help but to no avail. The masked assailant walked up the hill and tossed a blade towards Lars for him to try his hardest to free himself as they dropped the torch as well. Lars had finally gotten a firm grip and was starting to cut at the ropes as the fire fully lit and the circle shot up around him in weird curves and turns making his mind run wild.

"I don't wanna be a sacrifice!" He screamed as his shoe had slowly caught on fire. He kept cutting and cutting until he freed himself and kicked off his shoes jumping over the fire and running up the hill. "Somebody help!" Turning out of the trees he was happy to see the parking lot but not too happy to see a the masked assailant punch his lights out.

As Lapis dealt with hiding Lars' body somewhere, Peridot was nervous around Judas who mentioned that Lapis was taking care of something allowing her to be the blonde's temporary date.

"Take it easy baby, I don't bite. Wanna dance?" Peridot shook her head but kept her gaze on her feet. "Look, Peridot right? I'm sorry for how we first met and I hope you can forgive me for it but all I wanna do is make sure your smiling for when she returns. So, care for a short dance?" Peridot lifted her face and nodded slowly before Judas gave her comforting smile and pulled her onto the dance floor. The two had fun and honestly Peridot had loosened up enough for Judas to actually start giggling like a normal woman around the blonde. "Been a while since I went dancing, sorry if i'm sloppy."

"You're doing great!" Peridot called out laughing with the red head. Jasper kept her eyes focused on the two but none the less enjoyed her dancing with Pearl keeping one hand on her at all times.

"Wanna get some air? Kinda stuffy in this place!" Peridot thought for a moment but gave in and followed the red head outside. Heading to Lapis' car Peridot gasped and looked hurt at someone having keyed her girlfriend's lovely car! "There's my payment!" Judas grabbed the other beer and began to down it with a smile on her lips. "Damn, no wonder she called me over, someone fucking with her car is a no no." Peridot was scared at those words wondering what Judas ment by them. "Say, you've got nice lips you know that?" A chill ran down the blonde's spine as Judas wrapped her arms around her and smiled wickedly. Peridot tried to puch her off but the red head was strong and began biting at the blonde's neck getting tears to come out of her eyes. "Keep pushing, I like it rough." She purred biting lower and lower.

"Stop! Help! Lapis!" Just then Lapis showed up back in her dress and smacked one of her shoes into Judas' ears knocking her over. Judas looked up with a cackle as Lapis connected her foot to her jaw and began dragging her towards the school's fountain.

"I was just joking around you uptight bitch!" Judas bit Lapis' hand freeing herself before knocking her over and punching her in the nose. Lapis snarled and kicked the red head into the water before connecting her fist to her face and proceeding to try to drown the red head. Peridot ran over heart racing as the red head's gasps for air grew louder and louder over the splashing. Lapis payed no mind and let the demon take the reigns as she put more and more force onto keeping the red head's mouth and nose under the water keeping her from breathing. Lapis began to cackle and was loving the fact that the bubbles were slowly coming to a halt until she felt her girlfriend trying to pull her hands out of the water. Lapis let go and turned to hold Peridot's face looking over her for marks or bruises.

"Did she hurt you?"

"No but that doesn't matter! You can't just kill someone babe!" Lapis felt her cheeks redden and she sighed before holding Peridot close. "Is this who you used to be?" Peridot whispered voice filled with fright.

"Used to be, till I met you." Lapis let go and pulled Judas out helping her to cough out the water before taking Peridot back to the car. "I'm changing, I am you can believe me. I just need some time. Your actually helping me and it's scary that it's working." Peridot crawled into the back seat and turned to face Lapis as she closed the door behind herself. "I love you, I have never loved anyone besides my mother so you can see why this is nerve wrecking."

"I never have either." Peridot spoke keeping her eyes on the bluenette. Their gazes met and for a moment they felt alone until Lapis pulled the blonde in for a deep longing kiss. Peridot put her hands on her girlfriend's cheeks and smiled. "You have me baby, I am here to help you through whatever your facing. Don't ever forget you can lean on me." Lapis snort laughed and kissed her again.

"I really don't deserve you, but thank you for everything."

If you had happened to walk through the parking lot that night you would have seen a car shaking as the windows began to fog up and I would hope that you would have kept walking and averted your eyes to the young couple showing each other how much they loved the other. Although maybe you could've warned Lapis about the cackling demon who had begun to plot her downfall.

* * *

Demon planning, ah shit son!

-REDEADED


	10. Just Desserts

Crammed a bunch of shit into one chapter. Forgive me if it feels a little fucked off.

* * *

Lapis kept her gaze fixed on her half naked girlfriend with a smile as the AC blew cold air all around them in her old car. A knock came and she leaned up to wipe away a tiny bit of fog from her window to see Jasper and Pearl looking confused. Jasper spoke up:

"Hey in there, Amethyst says after party at her place!" Lapis smirked and wrote her responses on the window:

'C U There.'

"Roll down the fucking window already!"

'Ur BFF is nude.'

"Gross Lazuli, don't get that shit on the dresses!"

'2 Late!' Jasper groaned as Pearl kept her eyes averted. 'TXT address pls.'

"Stupid myspace lingo." Jasper grumbled walking away with her girlfriend texting Lapis the information. They joined the other couple and stayed quiet on the way to Amethyst's house only singing along to the music in the background if they knew it. Jasper kept her hand on Pearl's and took a minute before registering the uneasy feeling of her girlfriend's eyes on her. "You ok sweets?" Pearl smiled at the nickname, it was goofy by it was Jasper so it could be anything in her eyes. Clearing her throat, she took a calming breath before responding.

"Do you ever... have those urges?" Jasper turned bright red looking at the floor for a moment before giving in with her head nodding. Pearl took another breath before leaning on her girlfriend's arms. "I had a dream the other night." Jasper returned her gaze and wrapped one arm around her love. "We were on my bed in the moonlight, just smiling at each other and talking. Then it just kinda happened. It felt so good in my mind but i'm a bit nervous."

"It was a dream sweets, no worries." Jasper whispered kissing her head gently.

"I want to be able to do more with you. I want to be good enough to please you-"

"Your already perfect." Jasper mumbled tightening her hold on her lover. "We go at our own pace, that's what being in love is." Pearl looked up and kissed Jasper with a smile.

"I love you Jasper." The Amazonian chuckled quietly.

"I love you Pearl." Amethyst's snoring could finally be heard over the music and Garnet laughed before deciding to drive just a bit faster.

* * *

Lapis pulled her spare clothes onto her girlfriend and herself before folding their dresses and taking them inside for Amethyst to send to the cleaners. Peridot was barely half awake when Lapis finished all of her tasks and joined her in bed. Lapis held her close to keep her body heat normal and to keep her grip on that butt she so dearly loved. Peridot nuzzled into the bluenette's chest and breathed her in before sighing happily.

"I love you Lapis."

"I love you too Peri." Peridot nuzzled closer and snaked her arms around the bluenette. "You get very loving after sex huh? Aftercare is important after all." Peridot scoffed and kissed Lapis' chest before staying still a moment longer. Lapis' smile began to falter until she came up with a plan. "Hey uh... do you maybe, wanna go on a date tomorrow?" Peridot opened one eye slowly and stared at Lapis before smiling.

"Sounds fun, i'm in." Lapis' smile returned and she fell happily asleep in Peridot's arms.

On the other side of the house the only ones left awake were Pearl and Jasper. Pearl laying on top of Jasper's chest internally smirking at the way just from breathing that Jasper's chest was lifting her up and down on it's own. Jasper was trying to keep her headache from getting worse and so far it was working, she did feel a bit odd at first with Pearl running her hands along her sides trying not to laugh as it started to tickle the amazonian. Soon a moan protruded from her mouth as Pearl had snaked her way under her shirt and planted kisses along her body. Jasper kept her eyes shut but lifted her hands to return the favor to Pearl's back and shoulders, the amazonian tried to hold back another moan as Pearl finally started to attack her breasts and drag her nails alongside her sides. It was safe to say Pearl's first time was a fantastic one and the two held each other well into the morning.

Lapis and Peridot were the first awake and to leave only to hear Amethyst shout goodbye and waved before they were able to take off. The two slept well and decided to head out for breakfast at a small diner. Lapis took pride in being able to take Peridot wherever she wanted and even blushed when Peridot would fight with her about paying for herself. Lapis wanted to spoil her all the time and ever though Peridot enjoyed the attention she knew better than to be a brat in her mind. Lapis stayed smiling that day and remained on cloud nine.

Come around afternoon and the couple took a stroll through a park and spent some time swinging on the swings just making idle talk and enjoying the way the sky looked with the sun coming in and out from behind the clouds every so often. It came time for Peridot to return home and take care of some chores allowing the couple some time to drive particularly slow and enjoy the scenery around them.

"I'm glad we did this Lapis." Peridot sighed holding Lapis' hand in her own. "We needed some time to really just love each other." The bluenette couldn't agree more and even smiled to the angel on her shoulder who was grinning at the sulking demon. Dropping off Peridot the two shared a few kisses before departing for the night, at least there was school tomorrow, it was almost graduation time and Lapis was feeling pretty confident in her abilities although as usual math was kicking her ass all over the place. Arriving home she hugged her mother and grabbed a plate of food before heading upstairs to finish the rest of her essay for science while keeping quiet as to not wake up her father who was sleeping down the hall.

The next day Lapis was looking forward to work seeing as around this time tips would be flying into her pocket asking to be spent on more dates with her girlfriend. She was excited until she arrived home to snag her uniform from her closet, she was excited until she heard plates breaking inside signaling her to run in and defend her mother. Her mother was on the ground apologizing to her father while holding her cheek, she had a black eye from the other night he had hit her again just adding more fuel to Lapis' fire inside. She couldn't hear what he was yelling at her mother seeing as her brain told her to go back for the spare bat, upon doing so he turned in time to see her pulling it out of the back seat and making her way towards him.

He grew his own wicked grin and motion for her to strike him. Lapis was no fool and pulled a lighter out of her pocket tossing it towards him, catching it he looked confused but realized his mistake as the bat came down and smashed into his waist pushing him to the side a few feet.

"Get in the car mom, we are going to aunt Palinda's and we are staying there." Lapis spoke tightening her grip on the bat. Her father laughed:

"Your not going anywhere bitch, your mine and mine alone. My wife, my pet." Lapis snarled and dashed forwards trying to bring the bat on his shoulder only to have it knocked away and his hands wrapping tightly around her throat. "I have no fucking clue where you got this attitude young lady but maybe you will learn your lesson from this!" Her father laughed as he tightened his hold on her neck. Lapis was trying so hard to get air in her lungs and to pry him off of her even pleading towards her mother to help, yet she couldn't see her mother anywhere. Was this really how Lapis was going to go out? Nope, the sound of a clang got the hands around her neck to loosen. Fixing her gaze she panted heavily and smiled at her mother who took their heaviest frying pan and knocked her husband the fuck out.

"Pack your bags Lapis, we're leaving."

* * *

It took a few hours but the move was quick and easy even giving Lapis enough time to tie her father up and leave a burning candle under him and his favorite chair. It hurt her to know her didn't perish in the fire but happy enough to know that her call to the police kept him away from bothering the two women any further. Lapis and her mother were welcomed with open arms and she quickly put away her things before pulling out her phone to call Peridot. Quicker then it took to leave she returned to town and parked outside of the blonde's home as rain began to pour down upon her car. The blonde ran in and threw her arms around Lapis spewing out questions of hurt and curiosity and slapping in a few I love you's along with some compliments.

"You have to call the police Lapis, he's a damn monster!" Lapis nodded at Peridot's notion but stayed silent and just held her against her chest. "He left marks on your neck, what an asshole." Lapis snort laughed for a moment before returning to silence. "Jasper never told me it was that bad but then again, I didn't assume it would be either. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Jasper never knew much. That's why-" Lapis caught herself and hushed up quickly. Peridot gave her a look of expectation.

"Why what?"

"Nothing."

"No."

"No?" Peridot stomped her foot and held a stern scowl on her face.

"You will not hide these emotions from me again!" A moment of annoyance crossed the bluenette's face signaling the demon to start poking around in her mind.

"It's nothing Peridot drop it."

"Bullshit it's nothing! You just called me by my full name so it's obviously something!"

"Why do you wanna know so bad?"

"Because I love my girlfriend?! Don't be an ass!" Lapis groaned and held her self not keeping her gaze on the blonde any longer fearing it would bring on feelings of rage.

"Jasper hates me because of what happened to Mallory." Peridot didn't interrupt and only listened. "I was angry about what happened between me and Malachite so when I went into a relationship with Mallory I ended up doing the same thing that happened to me. I'm not honestly sure how to explain why other than it felt good." Peridot's face turned into worry and fear as Lapis continued on. "It felt so good to be controlling the way this person felt, the way the would do anything at your command." The demon pushed pleasure and pride into her as she continued. "So great to just use them and take them whenever I wanted never having to ask for permission. Jasper was her friend over the summer and when I broke her it was hatred for the rest of those days."

"Do you regret it?" Peridot asked with a voice shinning hope. Lapis answered immediately crushing the blonde's insides.

"Never." Peridot was never more terrified of her girlfriend then in this moment.

"Is that why you talked to me?" Lapis turned her ice cold eyes towards the blonde scaring her even more.

"At first-" Peridot tried to open the door then only to be pulled towards the bluenette who snarled in her face. "You gonna leave me to? Abandon me and tell Jasper she was right?"

"Lapis let go-"

"Run your mouth about how bad I really am?"

"Let me go you animal!" The demon laughed then and shoved Lapis into an angry hurt form causing her to do what she never wanted to do.

Strike her girlfriend. She brought her palm to Peridot's cheek making her shriek and crawl towards the door, the demon took control now and pulled Peridot back where Lapis kept her snarl and fiery look shouting accusations towards the blonde who kept screaming trying to get away. A fist this time brought down to Peridot's arms and missing her face to get her collarbone. The demon was having a field day as the angel tried her hardest to pry it off of Lapis' mind.

"Don't you DARE! call me a fucking beast! I am stronger then all and you will love it!" Lapis roared bringing another fist to Peridot's cheek. "Mine and mine alone! My love, my pet!" Hearing those words snapped her back out of it letting go of the blonde and recognizing that the angel had finally gotten the demon off of her. Peridot threw opened the door face full of tears staring at the now hurt and crying Lapis Lazuli who called her name, Peridot would not listen and ran inside of her home where Pearl and Jasper were waiting.

Pearl comforted the blonde but Jasper kept her gaze locked on the bluenette's eyes. Lapis caught the look and slammed the door shut before peeling off. Jasper sent a text to Amethyst and proceeded to pull her sweater back on before grabbing a long solid object from the back of Peridot's front door closet.

"Jasper?" Pearl piped up looking at her girlfriend squeezing the rod under the cloth it was sleeping in. Peridot turned and instantly felt fright once more reaching out to tug at Jasper.

"Put it away! Put it away!" she begged only to be shoved back into her friend's arms as the Amazonian shook her head and opened the door.

"I warned you Peri, she has to face what's coming. Two friends are hurt because of her and Karma is due." Peridot continued screaming at her large friend to come back even though the door was closed and Pearl wouldn't let go.

"She'll kill her! Why are you letting her go?!" Peridot asked crying and trying to free herself.

"Peridot how can you defend her after everything she just did?"

"She doesn't deserve to be killed Pearl!" Peridot finally freed herself and locked herself in her room ignoring Pearl's words coming from outside.

* * *

Turning the corner Lapis finished screaming at herself and cleaned the tears out of her eyes as she pulled into the drive way of the hangout. She sat there for a few minutes beating her steering wheel before walking in. Closing the door behind her she grew wide-eyed at seeing Cindy and James huddled in a corner whimpering and begging for mercy as Amethyst then held Emerald by his collar cackling at him. Turning her gaze the shorter woman noticed Lapis and tossed Emerald to the other two where he slowly climbed against them.

"Well now look who finally showed up!" Lapis clenched her fists and ignored the tears in her eyes. "I told you not to fuck with my crew and what do you do? Your still the same old blue demon as before and you just couldn't stand to listen to warnings!"

"Hurt me not my fucking friends!" Lapis roared taking a few steps forward. Amethyst chuckled pulling out her blade and waving it around.

"That's the plan bitch!" Lapis jumped towards Amethyst only to have her arm get a quick slice along it. Wincing for a second Lapis got around a flurry of slashes and stabs to grab Amethyst's arm and slam her into the ground where she kicked the blade out and stomped on her chest. With enough strength Amethyst knocked down Lapis and began laying down some heavy hits on her arms as they blocked the shorter girl from reaching her face and other tender areas. Suddenly Amethyst was kicked off of the bluenette by Judas!

"If anyone beats the fuck outta this bitch it's going to be me." Amethyst growled at the intruder but smirked when she dealt a blow to Lapis' face. "That's for trying to drown me you cunt." Returning her anger to Amethyst the red head was quiet the fighter bringing a lot of body blows to the shorter girl and even kneeing her in the nose at least twice. Amethyst spit out a bit of blood but had no intention of going down only to be tackled down by Lapis. Both women each held down and arm while going to town on the shorter woman's face delivering blow after blow after blow after blow until Amethyst's trash talk could no longer be heard and her breathing became erratic. Both women high-fived each other and felt happy until Judas was lifted up by Jasper and thrown full force through a window and into the muddy back yard.

Lapis climbed onto the couch to catch her breath as Jasper joined her putting the solid rod down. The other three left as Amethyst lifted herself up slowly to sit in the opposite corner.

"How'd you both know I would be here?"

"Judas." Lapis scoffed and finally caught her breathing to a normal pace. Jasper removed the cloth to show a steel pipe to the bluenette. "This is called The Choice. I call it that because depending on your choice of words is going to determine how many of your bones I break." Lapis clenched her fists as Amethyst began laughing in her corner. "Choose your words Lazuli. Did you ever care for Peridot at all?" Lapis stayed silent and placed her head in her hands. "No one leaves till you answer."

Lapis let the tears flow as she remembered everything from the past few weeks in her head. She loved Peridot didn't she? She had to have! Nothing could explain her feelings better than that and there was no way it was simply a fucking crush!

"Lapis?"

"I love her Jasper." The room stayed quiet for a few moments. "I love her and I need to make this right."

"Keys and phone on the table." Confused by it Lapis obeyed anyway turning her eyes to an angry Jasper. "It's too late." Lapis lunged for the steel pipe only to be pulled by her sweater and slammed through the wall behind the couch! Lapis coughed and brought air back into her lungs trying to get a hold of her surroundings, she looked up to see Jasper kick the couch away and start walking towards her. Lapis stood up shakily but ready to beat Jasper's ass. "I trusted you, was it all for nothing?"

"I love her!" Lapis screamed jumping out of Jasper's reach and jumping back with a fist to the nose. It hurt but Jasper bit through the pain and delivered a full force blast to Lapis' stomach knocking the bluenette to her knees for a moment. Jasper lifted her up and gave her another blow to her chest knocking some air out of her.

"Your full of shit Lazuli, care for no one but yourself."

"NO!" Lapis grabbed Jasper's hair and brought both knees up to her face knocking her back and having some blood run from her nostrils. Lapis lifted herself up and grabbed the steel pole slamming it into Jasper's side forcing the tall woman to her knees before snatching it back and sending another devastating punch to Lapis' side causing her to wince and take a few shaky steps back. She had stepped on Amethyst's blade and grabbed it allowing her to cut Jasper a few times when she swung the pole. Finally having had enough Jasper tossed Lapis the pole and charged at her to knock the bluenette on her ass and through another wall!

Jasper caught her breath and placed the pipe against a wall while lifting Lapis to sit against the wall as well.

"Which hand struck her first?"

"My right hand." Jasper lifted the right hand and held the arm against the pole. Lapis tried to fight her off only to get a boot to the head and seeing stars. Lapis was terrified as Jasper lifted her arm to the pole once more.

"For everyone you've ever hurt." Jasper shot her boot forward and snapped Lapis' arm against the pole earning screams from her. Lapis tried to crawl away only to have Jasper stomp down on her now broken arm and bring the pole down upon her right hand at least five good time before leaving her there to scream and cry out in pain and agony. Lapis cried loudly, just as loudly as she did when Malachite had tried to kill her. She cried and begged to the sky for her mother, for warm arms and a loving embrace. She cried out begging for forgiveness from Peridot and begging her to take her back. She cried out for the pain to stop and that she would never do it again. Amethyst recorded the whole thing inwardly giggling to herself as Jasper held her head in her hands staring into the corner cursing herself for having o do this.

Lapis had blacked out after a while and woke up to see the ER above her. She was in the back seat of her car with Jasper and Amethyst having brought her to the ER.

"She may never forgive you, but you care and I think that would hurt more then killing you." Jasper commented before lifting Lapis out of the back seat and taking her inside. "Live with the reminder that you can't get away with everything. Live with the reminder that if you come near her again I can do the same thing to your other arm."

"Remember that I am all you fear."

* * *

I think she actually does love Peridot. Do you believe her? Was Jasper too easy on her? Will she drop out of school? I don't know you tell me.

-REDEADED


	11. Wasted Mentally

Just to clear things up Amethyst only recorded Lapis crying and begging, not the fight. Here is the ending to this story which is a good thing for me I have grown tired of it hahaha! Started off as a one-shot to kick me out of my writer's block and now it's almost move loved then Ending Ocean which scares me haha! Enjoy.

* * *

Lapis finally opened her eyes to see her mother crying beside her with Jasper in between two police officers hiding her face in her hair. Lapis sighed deeply and lifted her good arm to hold her mother's with a smile that looked painful. She was happy to have a cast on her entire right arm and hand but her eyes were slightly bruised and her right eye was on the verge of closing. Mrs. Lazuli held her daughter's hand firmly and asked:

"Who did this to you baby?" Lapis held her mother's gaze for sometime before sighing once more.

"I did ma'am." Jasper spoke up surprising Lapis and her mother.

"What? But.. aren't you friends?"

"She hurt my friend's feelings and I absolutely could not stand for it ma'am. I am well aware I went over board but all I need to know Lapis is will you change for the better?"

"Yes!" she cried out hoarsely. Lapis lifted her hand and motioned for Jasper to come over. The policemen already hand cuffed her but walked her over anyway allowing Lapis to have a grip on the amazonian's shirt. "I will make up for my mistakes, thank you Jasper. I'm so sorry it had to come to this." Jasper smirked and shook her head.

"Take care of them for me yeah? Amethyst and I are going away for quite some time."

"I promise." Lapis slowly let go of her shirt watching her being led away from the room and down the hall. Lapis' mother was confused but her daughter was way ahead of her and spent the next hour explaining everything that had gone down and her plan to try to fix what she had broken.

"Hon I don't think she'll listen to you." Lapis looked down and gently rubbed her cast.

"I have to try mom. I have to at least try to apologize to her." Both women sat there for a good while until her mother went to buy them both something to drink. Suddenly Pearl and Garnet knocked on the door and sat beside the bluenette. "Hey guys." Pearl's face stayed low as she felt more responsible for what had happened to Lapis then anyone else, Garnet on the other hand simply waved.

"I'm sorry I didn't stop her Lapis." Pearl's voice cracked and Lapis instantly held her hand.

"No no no Pearl, she helped me. In a totally over board fucked up stupid way but, it still did what it was ment to do." She spent a few more minutes arguing with Pearl about how it could have been done but Garnet hushed them both instantly as Lapis' mother returned with the drink of water for the bluenette.

"More friends?"

"Yes ma'am." Garnet responded shaking the woman's hand as Pearl shakily stood up cleaning the tears from her eyes. "We we're just coming to see what had happened between our two friends. Seems more than what was necessary but Jasper has never been one to let anything slide through the cracks."

"Garnet stop that." Pearl choked out hitting the taller woman's back with her fists doing literally no damage to the woman.

"Are you the one she hurt?" Mrs. Lazuli asked with concern in her voice. Pearl shook her head and continued to clean her face before turning to face Lapis.

"You may not get the chance to fix this Lapis. You really broke her heart. She refuses to come out of her room or even speak to any of us." Lapis looked away trying to keep the water from spilling out of her eyes.

"But that doesn't mean to stop trying. If your able to get out of her before school ends then you should have a chance to at least speak with her. As long as that famous temper of yours is under control I believe you will be just fine." Garnet's reassurance was heart warming and Lapis nodded sighing happily. Just then the doctor walked in clearing his throat. After receiving the go ahead he began to tell Lapis of her future with her right arm. A full recovery of the arm had her heart soaring but it crashed at what was to become of her hand.

"I'm sorry Lapis but, you'll never be able to fully close your hand ever again. Your middle finger and thumb will never be able to fully close themselves with the other fingers. Also depending on your body you may never be able to lift anything with that hand or arm ever again." Lapis finally gave in and let the tears pour crying out inside for the universe to make this all into a really terrible dream.

* * *

Jasper and Amethyst both received 25 years in prison for attempted murder without the intention to kill. Although Amethyst had planned to fight it she ultimately gave in to Jasper's code of honor to face the full punishment head on like a true woman. Jasper expected the worst but was relieved when Amethyst's old crew was in the same area as they were.

"Biz! Skinny! Rubes! I missed you ladies!" The short woman called out running up to hug them all. Jasper slowly joined them not enjoying the looks she was getting from the other inmates. "You girls remember Jasper?" Jasper then returned her attention to the three women in front of her. She shook the rainbow haired woman's hand first, she was Bismuth. The thin woman was named Skinny and refused to be called anything else. The shortest woman there was named Ruby and she seemed to be a wild firecracker. After hellos were exchanged all five women set off to eat lunch before being shuffled away to their quarters.

Peridot went to school as she normally did and kept to herself only speaking to Pearl if she was feeling up to it. Pearl didn't intend to push Peridot to open up to her and kept herself at an acceptable distance from the blonde. Peridot was slightly comfortable with the fact that Holly Blue had become nicer to her and even comforted her when others were staring at her swollen cheek. She was still hurt from the incident with Lapis but deep down she was hoping she could speak with the bluenette soon.

A few days had passed and Peridot's heart stopped when she saw the bluenette in her cast and being held up by Emerald. Peridot began to shake slowly burying herself into Pearl's arms before turning her head to watch the two take an awful long time to gather her belongings for her classes. Emerald waved to Peridot but moved his body to block Lapis' view of the blonde but not her voice.

"I hope I see her soon, I need to make this up to her." Lapis spoke out in a depressed tone hurting Peridot inside even more. "Meet me in the library after school ok? I am gonna need an ass load of help to study after missing all of those days."

Lapis ignored the looks her classmates gave her and thanked her teachers when scolding the other young adults about how impolite it was to stare at someone. The bluenette was thankful to Jasper for not taking her dominate hand that allowed her to continue to write, Lapis still felt terrible for Jasper having to go off like that but she promised herself she would go to visit and keep her updated on the rest of the gang. Going through out her day she felt pure sadness at not seeing her blonde lover anywhere. well, ex-lover at best but she still held onto the hope in her heart for her return. Sitting at her usual table in the library she pulled out all that she could without feeling too much pain hoping Emerald would hurry to her aid, she spilled her papers and merely sighed in defeat dropping her head on the table degrading herself quietly.

"Need some help?" Lapis shot her head straight up to see Peridot looking at the papers on the floor before gathering them up. "You seem to be in need of some assistance, lucky for you i'm free today." Peridot mumbled sitting beside the bluenette who stayed silent even though her eyes were begging for the blonde to embrace her. "What's first?"

"Math." She blurted out keeping her eyes on the blonde beside her. "I have never been good with numbers. They make my eyes spin." Peridot didn't take her eyes off of the papers in front of her and began organizing them to begin her work with the bluenette as their mutual friend chuckled to himself before walking his way home.

A few more days passed with Peridot helping Lapis study and not once looking her in the eyes scaring the bluenette day after day. Finally Friday came around and after finishing up her studies Lapis was blessed with Peridot staring into her scared eyes. Peridot's eyes stayed the same emotionless they had been since that Monday and it frightened Lapis even more. The silence at the table was making the bluenette's heart race with the speed she figured her heart was going to explode.

"You really broke my heart." Peridot whispered keeping her empty look on the bluenette's pleading eyes. "Did it please you to do what you did?"

"No-"

"Quiet, we're in a library Lazuli." Lapis shed a tear at not hearing her first name at the very least.

"I-I-I have been re-re-regretting it every d-day." Lapis spluttered out through the water works spilling out of her.

"You say that but how can I be sure it's not a lie? How can I be sure you're only telling me this because Jasper nearly killed you and your afraid of her return?"

"You'll j-j-just ha-ha-have to trust me." She tried to force the words out but her sobbing and tears were making it very difficult making her even more scared Peridot would simply walk out on her.

"What if I think your lying to me again?" Lapis lifted her shaking hand holding it out to Peridot keeping her sobs to a minimum.

"I'd rather lost both hands, then hurt you again." Lapis began to slam the back of her hand onto the table harder and harder each time keeping her crying eyes on the blonde not looking away as the pain pierced through the back of her palm signaling her to stop but ignoring it anyway. "This is nothing compared to losing you." Finally as soon as she began to wince and grind her teeth Peridot stopped her mid-swing and held onto her hand focusing her gaze on the hand in front of her.

"This does not win back my love, but it does renew our friendship Lapis." Lapis threw her face into the blonde's chest sobbing like a child wrapping her good arm around the blonde not caring if anyone was watching. Despite all of her efforts Peridot cried for a good moment as well before composing herself and running her hands through the bluenette's hair singing to sooth her pain and tears. "You are my sunshine my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away..." Lapis continued to cry for quite sometime until the librarian politely asked both women to leave blowing her own nose as well.

For the rest of the remaining school days both women slowly began to spend more time together to the point of Lapis being given the ability to try to win the affections of the blonde again.

She did not win that easily and took at least three attempts before Peridot simply said yes to spare her the embarrassing future attempts that Lapis had planned, as much as Peridot liked seeing Lapis sing to her through snapchat in the shower she would never admit it. Hell she wouldn't even let Lapis hold her hand until the second week of dating because the bluenette made a terrible joke in front of her. Both women even went along with Pearl to see how Jasper had been doing. Peridot held Pearl's hand tightly when Jasper showed up the glass with scars running across her face and arms. Jasper looked at Pearl longingly and held her hand up to the glass picking up the phone and smiling:

"Hey sweets, I miss you soo much." She choked out trying to keep her smile from falling. "If your here to dump me don't worry, I have mentally prepared myself to not lose my shit ha ha ha.." Pearl sobbed silently and caught her breath before speaking:

"I've come to say goodbye Jasper. I refuse to be without you but I have also accepted a scholarship to go to Juilliard. So this may be the last time we speak." Pearl quickly placed her hand against Jasper's and smiled with tears in her eyes. "I love you Jasper, forever."

"I love you too Pearl, forever and always." Peridot stayed quiet and let the two talk until there was only one minute left with her. Pearl regretfully handed over the phone and Peridot looked at her hurt.

"I'm still very upset for what you did but thank you. She has honestly reformed herself." Peridot motioned her head towards Lapis beside her who shot a thumbs up only to get a smile from Jasper. "I miss you Jasper, and I promise you I will be here when you get out."

"Thanks Peri, make sure she keeps you happy and wish Pearl the best for me." Jasper requested bringing herself under control. "Tell her I will wait for her." Peridot nodded and hung up the phone before getting up with her friends and walking outside to see Mrs. Lazuli napping in the driver's seat. Lapis slowly laced her fingers with Peridot joining her in the backseat as Pearl took shotgun staring out the window.

"Ready to walk across that stage love?" Lapis questioned earning a scoff from her girlfriend.

"Dying too." Lapis giggled and squeezed Peridot's hand tightly.

"Thank you, for coming into my life." Lapis whispered kissing he girlfriend's cheek lovingly. Peridot giggled and pulled the bluenette into an actual kiss before nuzzling against her to catch up on some sleep.

* * *

Years came and went with Pearl hitting it big and making a total of 5 movies before Jasper's release date. Peridot and Lapis were living with Lapis' mother and aunt as Peridot and her now wife worked together managing paper work for a heavily busy corporation. Jasper and Amethyst had received early release upon good behavior even though they couldn't explain why Yellow Diamond had a fork stabbed into her chest at one point.

Jasper popped her neck as she stood next to a taller Amethyst seeing a van in the distance approaching them rather quickly. Jasper chuckled lifting her bag over her shoulder as the van pulled up to show the married couple who instantly jumped out and hugged the amazonian as Garnet walked around and kissed her girlfriend all over hugging her tightly.

"You all seem to be doing well, how's you know who?" Jasper's voice faltered at the mention of Pearl.

"I'm not too sure." Lapis spoke up hiding her damaged hand from Jasper's sight so as to not trigger an army of apologies like last time they had spoken. "Although i'm sure she'd be happy to see you."

"I wanted to thank her for all the autographed movies she sent me. She's a fantastic actress." Suddenly a small hand spun the amazonian around and her eyes grew wide.

"Hey there stranger, heard you were a big fan."

"Sweets?" Pearl giggled and hugged Jasper tightly.

"I missed that name." She whispered before pulling her girlfriend down for a kiss that was needed for the last 19 years. "I missed you babe." Jasper picked her up and both women began laughing as they twirled around. Lapis and Peridot held hands and watched the other two couples giggling and acting as if they were having their first date all over again.

Maybe it wasn't the best way things could have ended up but it seemed alright in the end, after all who really minds all the years of bullshit when you get the girl in the end anyway right? Probably not the best way to phrase it but you get what I mean and apparently so do these six girls.

 **THE END**

* * *

If this ending feels half-assed to you then I apologize and will fix it as best as I can. All in all thank you for sticking around with me as I finally finished a story I didn't even think would have happened if I hadn't gotten stuck in writer's block as I usually do. Have a great day I love you all.

-REDEADED


End file.
